Soulmates
by Rose1404
Summary: TRADUCTION: Après la perte de sa mère, le père de Kurt est maintenant en train de mourir. Kurt doit accomplir le dernier souhait de son père mourant: voir Kurt marié et bien pris en charge. Un vieil ami de Burt, Walter propose que Kurt et Blaine, son fils unique, se marient. Comment commencera leur nouvelle vie en tant que mariés? Mpreg
1. Prologue

**Le temps des miracles?**

Kurt Hummel n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa vie se révélerait être comme ça. Il semblait que c'était hier qu'il riait dans les bras de sa mère quand ils étaient dans l'arrière-cour devant leur petite maison, son père à ses côtés, déclenchant les rires et les cris de son fils unique. Ce fut une merveilleuse journée, mais c'était il y a 10 ans. Il y a 10 ans lorsque la famille de Kurt Hummel était encore complète.

Kurt était un enfant miracle, son père et sa mère avaient peu ou pas assez d'argent, mais avaient toujours réussi à avoir une vie heureuse, Kurt était un bébé prématuré, la naissance était arrivé si rapidement, le cœur de Kurt était faible, il était en train de mourir ... ce fut un miracle qui sauva à la fois la vie de Kurt et de sa mère, Élizabeth. Il était le miracle de son père. Il n'était pas comme beaucoup d'autres garçons, sa faisait de Kurt quelqu'un d'encore plus spécial.

Burt Hummel a juré ce jour-là qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il fallait pour que son fils et sa femme soient heureux, il n'a jamais aimé personne plus qu'il n'aimait sa famille. Le jour où Burt a tenu son tout petit bébé dans ses bras, son fils, qui avait l'air si fragile et faible, mais qui était toujours le plus grand miracle qui est venu dans sa vie, il regarda sa femme et partagèrent tous les deux un baiser, avant de regarder leur magnifique petit garçon.

A ce moment là, sa famille était encore complète, il a fallu attendre 8 ans plus tard, au cours de cette journée ensoleillée, alors que son père le chatouillait, Kurt sentit les mains de sa mère libérer son corps, il se retourna et vit sa mère suffoqué avant de s'effondre sur l'herbe sous eux. Kurt ne pourra jamais oublier ce jour-là, il se souvient de comment il avait serré la main de son père, lorsque le médecin était venu informer Burt, Kurt savait que quand le médecin s'était approché pour murmuré à l'oreille de Burt et lui dire: "Je suis désolé" que Kurt savait qu'à ce moment précis, sa famille ne sera jamais de nouveau ensemble. Ce fut le jour où Élizabeth Hummel est décédé.

Bien que Burt essayait de cacher sa tristesse pour le bien de son fils, Kurt savait que Burt pleurait tous les soirs après la mort de sa mère, il pouvait le voir sur le visage de son père, même si il se forçait à sourire pour Kurt.

La vie de Kurt tournait autour de son père, son père était son ancre, son seul espoir et sa seule famille. Ils ont développé un lien très étroit au fil des années. Burt avait décidé de déménager à Los Angeles, en Californie, pour le bien de son fils, il voulait qu'ils prennent un nouveau départ. Burt avait commencé à travailler pour Walter Anderson, un homme d'affaires, c'était un entrepreneur, propriétaire de plusieurs compagnies de commerce de voiture partout aux États-Unis, et Walter était aussi un vieil ami de collège de Burt. Donc, après avoir entendu les nouvelles tragiques de la mort de sa femme, Walter avait offert à Burt de travailler avec lui, ce n'était pas le travail le plus rémunéré mais Burt a réussi à donné à Kurt tout ce qu'il voulait.

Ils vivaient dans un immeuble à proximité de la 'Anderson Enterprise'. Kurt n'a pas aimé le changement, mais il savait que son père faisait seulement ça pour lui donc il a réussi à être heureux pour son père. Comme le temps passait, Burt a découvert que son fils était gay, et il ne faisait que montrer de l'acceptation et de l'amour envers son fils. Il l'aimait et le protégerait de tout et de rien.

Mais malheureusement, tout le monde a une date d'expiration, Kurt aurait juste souhaité que se ne soit pas aussi tôt, mais la vie était encore une fois trop belle pour lui. Kurt était âgé de 18 ans, il était assis dans sa classe de français quand son professeur l'appela à l'extérieur de la classe pour l'informer que son père avait eu une crise cardiaque. Kurt s'était immédiatement précipité à l'hôpital. Il reconnu M. Anderson debout dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, Kurt a toujours pensé beaucoup de bien de cette famille, la plupart du temps ... parce que Kurt ne serait jamais en mesure de correspondre à leur niveau, ils étaient pratiquement millionnaires.

* * *

M. Anderson aperçut Kurt venir à l'intérieur de la salle d'attente et se dirigea vers lui. Kurt savait qu'il était horrible, les larmes coulaient sur son visage, il essayait de ne pas tomber à genoux et pleurer. Walter posa une main douce sur l'épaule de Kurt "E-est-ce ... est-ce que mon père va bien?"

"Tu devrais parlé au médecin, Kurt, ton père va bien, mais je pense qu'il lui reste pas beaucoup de temps" lui dit Walter, le visage inquiet, au moment où il aperçut Kurt couvrir son visage en laissant échapper un sanglot, Walter plaça son bras autour de Kurt pour le consoler. Il considérait Kurt comme son propre fils, il savait combien c'était difficile pour le jeune garçon, surtout après avoir perdu un parent et maintenant sur le point de perdre l'autre.

* * *

"Walter, tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi?" murmura Burt d'une voix rauque à son ami, alors qu'il tenait la main de son fils, qui pleurait silencieusement, même si Burt lui avait dit d'être courageux.

"Je ferai n'importe quoi pour un ami." dit Walter en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Burt.

Burt regarda Kurt quand il dit: "Je veux juste voir mon fils entretenu, je veux le voir se marier, s'il te plaît, c'est mon seul désir".

"Papa-?" commença Kurt mais Burt le coupa et dit: "Je veux que tu te maries, mon fils, c'est la seule chose que je veux voir avant de mourir." Tout le monde fut silencieux. Kurt et Walter se regardèrent avec une expression perplexe à la confession de Burt. Kurt voulait protester, il ne savait pas que c'était quelque chose que son père voulait et encore moins lui faire faire. Mais même alors, Kurt ferait tout pour que son père soit heureux.

Walter, d'autre part, fut laissé sans voix mais alors, une idée lui vint à l'esprit et il y pensa avant de s'exclamé "Il pourrait épouser Blaine!"

"Quoi?" dit à la fois le père et le fils.

Walter prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et oui, il savait que c'était une bonne idée, il savait que c'était la bonne décision alors il dit avec plus d'assurance: "Blaine ... mon fils, il est gay et a 4 ans de plus que Kurt, je sais qu'il prendra soin de Kurt."

Burt acquiesça, Walter commença à discuter des plans pour que le mariage ait lieu le plus rapidement possible, car en toute honnêteté, Burt n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. L'événement devrait avoir lieu demain ou après-demain. Aucun des deux hommes n'a demandé comment Kurt se sentait. Il était assis là, serrant la main de son père dans la sienne, il était silencieux. C'était trop, c'était trop tôt, d'abord sa mère, maintenant son père, devoir se marier avec quelqu'un avec qui il a à peine eu une conversation en dehors de salutation, et sachant qu'il était porteur, donc par la suite avoir son enfant, tout sa pour le bonheur de son père. Kurt savait que le jour où il allait épousé l'homme de sa vie, serait fini. Sa vie sera terminée le jour où son père ... décédera. Kurt déglutit, il voulait pleurer en pensant à tous sa.

' _Fait sa pour ton père, Kurt, rend le heureux, c'est plus important que ce que tu veux toi, réalise son souhait, soit avec lui, sa n'a pas d'importance parce que bientôt tu auras tout perdu, tu perdras tout et devras te forcé à être avec un homme, qui non seulement à 4 ans de plus que toi, mais que tu ne connais même pas ... fait le pour ton père ... ne pleure pas ..._ '

Kurt leva les yeux pour voir son père lui sourire, son sourire tenant sa promesse, le soutien et l'amour, Kurt acquiesça, sachant très bien les adultes attendaient la réponse de Kurt pour le mariage, en avalant difficilement il dit: "D'accord"

Au moment ou ce mot s'échappa de ses lèvres, la vie de Kurt Hummel fut sur le point de changer.

Sa nouvelle vie avec un homme nommer Blaine Anderson ... l'homme qui n'avait lui-même aucune idée de ce que son père préparait derrière son dos et qu'il était sur le point de le faire épouser Kurt.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Propositions inattendues**

Blaine Anderson, est le fils et le futur propriétaire de l'entreprise multi-millionnaire 'Anderson Enterprise'. Il avait tout: la richesse, une merveilleuse famille, un père travailleur, une mère aimante qui a tout fait pour Blaine, des relations aléatoires ... avouons le, Blaine Anderson était le jeune entrepreneur le plus sexy de Los Angeles. Tout le monde le voulait, que ce soit pour le travail ou le sexe. Il avait tout ... mais il n'avait pas de vie amoureuse, il détestait sa, peut-être que c'était à cause de sa relation avec le fils de l'ami de sa mère, Sebastian Smythe. Sebastian était un ami très proche de la famille. Et il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que Cécilia Smythe et Jane Anderson deviennent de grands amis.

Quand à Blaine et Sebastian, ils ont flirter ensemble et ont une nuit mouvementée à la fête du Nouvel An de l'entreprise, en avalant des verres de champagne, Blaine s'était retrouvé dans les bras de Sébastien et ils avaient passé toute la nuit ensemble.

Après sa, ils avaient essayé de sortir ensemble, mais ça n'a pas marché, pour Blaine du moins, Sebastian, lui, l'aimait, il lui a même dit, mais Blaine n'a jamais développé de sentiments pour lui, peu importe combien il avait essayé, il n'a tout simplement pas vu d'avenir avec Sebastian. Donc, il a rompu avant que Sebastian n'aille plus loin avec lui dans la relation, pour lui Sebastian sera toujours son meilleur ami, mais les sentiments pour lui n'était pas là.

Sebastian s'était énervé quand Blaine a rompu avec lui, mais il a tenu bon en essayant de faire revenir Blaine.

La vie de Blaine a toujours été les montagnes russes. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa vie change si radicalement.

* * *

Maintenant Blaine était assis dans le bureau de son père, sa mère à ses côtés, en attendant que son père revienne de l'hôpital. Il avait reçu un appel de son père au sujet d'une réunion de famille urgente, il a entendu parler de l'accident de Burt Hummel, un vieil ami de son père.

Il connaissait bien la famille Hummel. Ils n'étaient pas exactement le type de famille avec qui Blaine se serai associés. En toute honnêteté, Blaine a toujours vécu une vie de grande classe, il payait peu d'attention aux gens de la classe moyenne. Donc, il avait eu une interaction très vague avec les Hummel. Il savait que Burt avait perdu sa femme et avait déménagé à Los Angeles quand son père lui avait offert un emploi, il savait aussi qu'il avait un seul fils: Kurt Hummel.

Blaine ne l'avait vu que de loin. Et il ne l'aimait pas, la façon dont il baissa les yeux sur les personnes de grande classe, avec la tête haute, Blaine avait l'impression que le gamin pensait qu'il était mieux que tout le monde, il n'y avait aucun doute que le garçon était magnifique, vraiment magnifique, grand, maigre avec de parfait yeux bleus. Mais il faisait partie d'une famille de classe moyenne. La mère de Blaine, cependant, les plaignait, elle a toujours eu des normes élevées, que ce soit pour elle ou son fils unique. Elle était très proche de la mère de Sebastian, Cécilia. Blaine n'avait pas de problème avec la relation de sa mère avec Mme Smythe, mais parfois l'attitude de sa mère de vouloir marier Blaine avec Sebastian l'agaçait. Même si il n'avait pas l'intention d'épouser Sebastian de sitôt. Il aimait sa mère, bien sûr qu'il ferait ce qu'elle voulait et il savait qu'elle avait les meilleures intentions pour lui. Mais il était tout simplement pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait.

Quand son père entra dans le bureau, à la fois affolé et bouleversé, il n'avait pas prévu d'entendre de telles nouvelles alarmantes.

Walter se précipita dans son bureau, en fermant la porte derrière lui "Burt est en train de mourir ... il n'a plus beaucoup de temps à vivre" dit-il à sa femme et son fils, il se dirigea vers la bouteille de whisky et se versa un verre bien mérité.

Jane fronça les sourcils, interprétant que les nouvelles la bouleversait pour le bien de son mari "Oh, c'est tellement triste, je suis désolé d'entendre sa, chéri." Blaine regarda sa mère, détectant l'absence d'intérêt dans la voix de sa mère.

Walter passa une main sur son visage et se tourna vers sa famille, marchant derrière son bureau pour s'asseoir, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de donné les nouvelles: "C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai appelés ici, la chose est, comme vous le savez tous les deux, Burt et moi sommes amis depuis plus de 20 ans, même si nous avons perdu le contact, il est toujours resté comme un frère pour moi. Vous savez tous qu'il n'a qu'un seul enfant, et vous savez combien leur passé familial est tragique ... donc Burt m'a demandé de faire une seule chose comme dernier souhait avant de mourir ..."

"Walter ... Où vas-tu avec ça?" demanda Jane en essayant vraiment de ne pas se mettre en colère, elle savait ce que son mari était sur le point de dire à Blaine, elle pria juste que ce ne sois pas ce qu'elle pense.

"Ce que je suis en train de vous dire, c'est qu'il a demandé de voir son fils pris en charge, il veut le voir marier" dit Walter, regardant directement Blaine, qui semblait être perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il regardait ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que son père essayait de lui dire exactement, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il n'allait pas aimer ça du tout.

Jane fronça les sourcils et dit: "Oh! Alors c'est simple, nous pouvons facilement trouver un garçon de classe moyenne qui pourra épouser l'enfant et-"

"C'est pas si simple! Kurt a le gène porteur et il a déjà eu une vie difficile y compris de bientôt perdre son dernier parent, et je ne veux pas que Burt décède en sachant que son fils n'est pas en sécurité. Nous avons donc déjà pris la décision, nous savons tous que les mariages arrangés durent depuis ces derniers temps alors ... Blaine?"

"Oui, papa?" dit Blaine, le cœur battant et son visage sans expression, il savait que ce que son père allait dire changerait sa vie à jamais, il savait ce qui allait se passer.

"J'ai décidé de marier Kurt ... avec toi" déclara Walter, retenant son souffle pour une réaction.

"QUOI?! Non! Absolument pas! Mon fils unique ne va pas épouser un faible garçon de classe stupide qui vit dans un appartement exigu et qui va dans un collège communautaire! Enfer! il possède le gène de la grossesse! Non, c'est là où je trace la ligne, Walter! "

Walter claqua sa main sur le bureau, surprenant sa femme, quand il se leva et lui dit sévèrement "Ne parles plus de son fils comme ça et ce n'est pas une discussion, ma décision est définitive! Et ce n'est pas à toi de choisir, c'est la décision de Blaine ..."

Blaine soupira, il détestait bouleverser son père, il avait toujours eu une condition fragile ... La chose avec Walter Anderson était, cinq ans plus tôt, son père avait été atteint d'un cancer, avec de la chance et beaucoup de frais médicaux et le traitement vigoureux très coûteux, le cancer a été guéri. Mais ces mois de chimio, et la chirurgie de son père ont été des mois de nerf pour la famille Anderson. Oui, Blaine savait que son père était entre de bonnes mains, mais il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Même après que Walter ait récupéré, il a été conseillé de ne pas le stresser, l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles Blaine avait repris l'entreprise de son père pour poursuivre son travail.

Alors maintenant, répondre à son père était plus dur que ce que Blaine pensait

"Je ne veux pas me marier, papa, tu sais que je ne veux pas d'une relation, en plus ma dernière relation est celle que maman m'a contraint d'essayer avec Sebastian et sa n'a pas fonctionné, comment veux-tu que ce mariage arrangé fonctionne?"

"Écoute, fils ... tu sais que je t'aime et ta mère aussi, et tu sais que toute ma vie, je n'ai rien fait a part te soutenir, toi et tes décisions, mais tu sait que tout ce que je veux est de te voir marié autant que ta mère, et je peux imaginer la position de Burt, sa aurait pu être moi à sa place. Je sais que Kurt n'est pas exactement ton premier choix, et je sais qu'il ne vient pas d'une famille aisée et qu'il n'a que 18 ans. Mais son gène est spécial, et il a vécu beaucoup de choses, c'est un gamin doux et très bien élevé, j'aime cette enfant comme si il était le mien et je te fais confiance pour accomplir la dernière volonté de Burt, parce que je sais que tu as un bon cœur et je sais qu'il sera entre de bonnes mains avec toi. Kurt est jeune et innocent, il a perdu sa mère quand il avait 8 ans et maintenant, la perte de son père va être un grand impact sur lui. Je veux le meilleur pour mon meilleur ami, je n'aurais pas proposé sa si je savais que ce serait mauvais pour toi. Mais maintenant, c'est à toi de prendre la décision, Blaine."

Blaine déglutit, il voulait crier et dire non, mais il ne pouvait pas, il avait pitié de Kurt, il se sentait terriblement mal pour lui, mais tout sa se passe beaucoup trop vite.

"Qu'est-ce que Kurt a dit de tout sa?"

"Il a accepté le mariage" dit Walter à son fils.

Jane leva les yeux, croisant les bras et en regardant amèrement son mari et son fils "Bien sûr qu'il dirait oui, qui ne voudrait pas épouser mon fils et arriver à vivre une vie de grande classe après avoir vécu dans un pathétique petit logement."

"Assez, Jane! Je ne te laisserai pas manquer de respect à mon ami ou à son fils comme ça." Averti Walter.

Blaine était déchiré, il écoutait ses parents se disputé. Trop de chose allait dans sa tête. Mariage arrangé, la mort, le gène de la grossesse, la classe moyenne, jeune garçon de 18 ans ... plus de maison, et plus de famille.

Dans l'ensemble, Blaine se sentait mal pour le pauvre garçon ... mais le mariage n'était pas une solution, du moins pas pour lui, il avait déjà refusé une personne et maintenant il y avait Kurt, quelqu'un avec qui il n'a même pas eu une conversation décente ou pas de conversation du tout.

Et il avait le choix, il ne voulait pas épouser un gamin de 18 ans, fraîchement sorti d'un certain collège communautaire. Bon sang, il ne voulait pas d'une relation et encore moins être lié a quelqu'un pour la vie!

Mais Blaine devait respecter la décision de son père, il aimait son père, et il savait qu'un jour il devrait se marier finalement, même si cette personne n'était pas le standard habituelles de Blaine, aussi, peu importe la façon dont Blaine se sentait déchiré à ce sujet et n'était pas exactement confiants pour ainsi dire, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, il devait juste faire confiance à son père ... même si au fond, il détestait ça.

"D'accord" déclara Blaine.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?!" demanda Jane, son visage fumant de colère.

"J'ai dit d'accord, je vais épouser Kurt, si sa te rend heureux toi et M. Hummel" dit Blaine, sa voix tendue, en essayant de garder un visage courageux, même si au fond de lui, il était en train de mourir à l'intérieur pour crier 'non'.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Confessions & réunion**

Le 17 novembre. Deux jours après que Walter et Burt aient pris la décision d'unir leurs fils. Burt put sortir de l'hôpital, mais avait besoin d'un fauteuil roulant. Après que Walter ait gracieusement payé pour les honoraires du médecin, même si Kurt avait protesté. Walter insista pour que Burt reste à la maison 'Anderson' à Beverley Hills, car Kurt allait inévitablement se déplacer là-bas après le mariage.

Depuis que le mariage a été annoncé. Walter avait invité ses plus proches parents et amis qui comprenaient la famille Smythe, compte tenu du fait que les Hummel n'avait personne a invité pour le mariage. Les affaires de Kurt ont été déplacé ainsi que celle de Burt. Tout a été pris en charge par Walter. Kurt n'avait pas encore parlé à Blaine depuis ce jour à l'hôpital, quand il a accepté le mariage, au fond Kurt se sentait comme si il suffoquait, les choses avançaient si vite, même si il était reconnaissant à son futur beau-père de payer les frais de Burt, il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance... son père était mourant, et Kurt devait juste attendre.

Walter a raconter a son futur beau-fils que Blaine avait accepté le mariage, Kurt savait qu'il l'a probablement fait parce que peut-être son père l'a soudoyé ou il a juste eut pitié de lui. De toute façon, Kurt se sentait encore plus faible qu'avant, tout le monde avait pitié de lui, Kurt ne s'est jamais senti aussi perdu et seul de toute sa vie que maintenant. Il roula son père à l'intérieur du manoir avec Walter qui les conduisit vers l'une des nombreuses chambres d'hôtes où Burt allait rester.

Sur leur chemin ils ont rencontré Jane Anderson, la future belle-mère de Kurt, elle avait un sourire crispé sur son visage quand elle enlaça Kurt avec trop d'enthousiasme pour paraître vrai, il savait qu'elle faisait semblant, s'il y avait une chose sur laquelle Kurt était bon est qu'il savait lire chez les gens. Donc, au lieu de le dire, il lui a tout simplement souri et la poliment saluer, sachant que sa mère lui avait appris a se comporter gentiment avec les autres indépendamment de ce que la situation était. Mais même alors, Kurt n'avait pas encore rencontré Blaine Anderson lui-même.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Blaine avait ses propre problèmes, il était actuellement enfermé dans sa chambre, sachant très bien que la famille Hummel venait s'installer dans pas longtemps, mais il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit parce que Sebastian était venu le voir plus tôt quand il a entendu les nouvelles, que, bien sur, Sebastian n'a pas pris facilement.

"Tu penses que c'est une blague putain? Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi! Et même alors, tu es prêt à me laisser tomber! Moi, quelqu'un qui t'aime réellement en lui disant que tu ne veux pas de relation alors que de l'autre côté, tu vas te marier a un putain cas de bienfaisance!" hurla Sebastian, poussant Blaine loin de lui quand il essaya d'atteindre une main vers son ex pour le réconforter.

Blaine soupira et regarda Sebastian se lever de son lit et se mettre à arpenter la chambre clairement bouleversée comme Blaine avait prévu qu'il le soit "Sebastian, arrête ... tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami, tu sait que ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'ai été contraints à sa, c'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix "

Sebastian continua d'arpenter la chambre "Tu l'as Blaine! Tu es trop pathétique pour te faire facilement manipulé. Maintenant, ce putain de gamin va s'introduire dans ton cœur et avoir un heureux pour toujours alors que moi j'aurai quoi? Rien" dit-il

"S'il te plaît ne parle pas de lui comme ça" dit Blaine, bronchant aux mots de Sebastian, ce n'était pas comme si il défendait Kurt, il savait juste que Kurt avait assez souffert comme sa, indépendamment de combien Blaine détestait la situation, il a été mise dedans.

"Pourquoi? Tu l'aimes déjà? Tu ne le connais même pas ce putain de morveux" dit Sebastian quand Blaine l'approcha.

Blaine leva les yeux, ses mains en poings, il pensait que Sebastian allait au moins essayer de comprendre sa position, au lieu de sa, il s'est énervé. "Eh bien, je vais épouser ce 'morveux'! Et toi ou moi ne pouvons rien faire a ce sujet, alors cesse de me crier dessus! il faut que tu comprenne que je me vais me marier, c'est quelque chose que je n'ai même pas prévu ou même voulu. Donc, au lieu de discuter avec moi, j'apprécierai que tu sois favorable comme mon meilleur ami est censé l'être." cria Blaine, couvrant son visage dans ses mains, s'asseyant sur son lit, essayant désespérément d'avoir une prise sur ses émotions.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas sa, d'un côté, il était encore follement amoureux de Blaine, qui allait épouser un gamin qu'il n'a jamais connu et qui était un crétin de classe moyenne pathétique que Blaine fut contraint d'épouser, mais de l'autre côté, il est également son meilleur ami. Il voulait juste Blaine pour lui-même, pourquoi est-ce que la vie est si dure avec lui. Sebastian se laissa tomber à côté de Blaine et plaça un bras autour de lui, décidant que son meilleur ami avait besoin de lui, au moins lui montrer qu'il se souciait de lui, il pourrait bien convaincre Blaine qu'il l'aimait beaucoup, "Je suis désolé, c'est juste ... c'est vraiment difficile, et tout sa se passe si vite, hier encore, tu étais toujours célibataire et demain, tu vas te marier, tout sa est arrivé si vite ... mais, de toute façon, je serai là pour toi ... tu le sais, pas vrai?"

Blaine soupira et retira ses mains de son visage et se pencha vers Sebastian, il hocha la tête et murmura: "Oui, je sais."

* * *

Kurt venait juste d'aider son père a s'allonger dans son lit, il le borda, et embrassa son front après lui avoir donné ses médicaments. Il était encore en train de prier pour un miracle, que son père survive, il ne croyait pas en dieu, mais il était trop désespéré pour ne pas vouloir perdre son père.

Il bougea autour de l'immense chambre qui était presque aussi grande que son ancien appartement, ce fut sa nouvelle maison maintenant. Kurt se sentait déjà comme un étranger ici, il regarda le costume accroché à la porte du placard, le costume que Walter a fait ordonné après l'arrangement du mariage. Kurt dé-zippa le sac et couru ses mains sur le tissu coûteux. Les petites choses, comme celles-ci font mal au cœur de Kurt. Kurt a toujours aimé la mode, il a rêvé qu'un jour, il deviendrait un célèbre designer et qu'il vivrai une grande vie glorieuse, et construire un avenir meilleur pour son père et lui. Mais regardez-le maintenant ... laissé tomber l'université, aucun ami, ou de parents proche. Et maintenant il a 18 ans, bientôt marié, et peut-être avoir à porter l'enfant de cet homme, tandis qu'il regardait son père partir loin de lui.

Repoussant les pensées inquiètes hors de son esprit, Kurt entendit frapper à la porte de la chambre, il zippa rapidement le sac et fixa son pull, il ne savait pas qu'il pleurait jusqu'à ce que la personne qui ait frappé soit entré dans la chambre et que la première chose qu'il ait dit était: "Est-ce que tu vas bien? Tu pleures."

"QUOI! Oh merde." déclara Kurt, son visage se chauffant de s'être fait coincer à pleurer, par nul autre que Blaine Anderson lui-même, le même homme avec qui il allait se marier et qui allait devenir son mari.

Blaine se détourna de Kurt, il ne s'attendait pas à renter et voir Kurt pleurer, il n'avait même pas pensé à aller à la rencontre de Kurt, c'était son père qui était venu informer Sebastian que ses parents l'appelaient, Blaine a décidé qu'il pourrait faire en sorte que sa se passe sans maladresse, quand il marcha jusqu'a la chambre pour aller parler au garçon.

"Salut ... euh, je suis Blaine ... Je-euh, tu sais déjà sans doute qui je suis" dit Blaine avec beaucoup d'efforts pour faire sa avec le moins de gêne possible, mais il échoua lamentablement, Blaine regarda autour de la chambre, et repéra le père de Kurt endormit sur le lit. Blaine se racla la gorge et demanda: "Il ... comment va t-il?"

"Mieux, autant qu'il peut l'être à ce stade" murmura Kurt, essayant de garder sa voix basse pour ne pas déranger son père. Blaine vit la tristesse sur le visage de Kurt, il pouvait vaguement voir les nouvelles larmes qui s'assombrissent dans les yeux de Kurt. Il fit quelques pas hésitants vers Kurt, s'arrêtant seulement a quelques pas de lui quand il dit: "Je suis désolé pour ton père ... Je le suis vraiment."

"Et moi je suis désolé que tu ait à traiter avec mes problèmes." dit amèrement Kurt, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait dit sa, peut-être que c'était la colère en lui pour être forcé à se marier et de perdre sa famille en même temps, que ses émotions sont sortis, il n'avait pas l'intention de le dire à Blaine, mais il n'a pas put s'en empêcher.

Il détourna son regard de la silhouette endormie de son père et pour la première fois regarda Blaine. Il était magnifique. Il l'était vraiment, les cheveux parfaitement stylé recouvert de gel, ses yeux couleur noisette et miel, une peau parfaitement bronzée et tonique, il était un peu plus petit que Kurt mais néanmoins magnifique encore ... et il méritait beaucoup mieux que Kurt.

Blaine, d'autre part, regarda Kurt pour la première fois de plus près. Il le trouvait à couper le souffle, oui, il portait des vêtements pas cher certainement pas quelque chose que Blaine porterait, mais même alors, la façon dont Kurt portait un visage courageux, son nez mignon retroussé, des petites lèvres roses, de belle joues roses, une ligne de mâchoire parfaite et de magnifiques yeux bleus électriques et son teint pâle, il ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine ... Blaine était sans voix, bien que dans son esprit, il pensait: 'Bien au moins mon futur mari est beau, dieu merci!' Blaine savait que c'était une chose pathétique à dire. Mais en regardant Kurt de près le rendait soudain nerveux. Après tout Kurt était juste un enfant. Il connaissait peu de la vie, tout en ayant à faire face à tant d'épreuves et maintenant, il était forcer d'épouser Blaine.

"Ecoute, j'apprécie ton inquiétude, mais tu as surement envie de passer ta dernière journée de liberté avec tes amis avant d'avoir à te marier avec quelqu'un que tu ne veux probablement pas." dit brusquement Kurt, se sentant tout à coup jugé par la façon dont Blaine le regardait, sa lui donna soudainement un sentiment d'insécurité et sa le mit en mode défensif.

Blaine se racla la gorge mais ne dit rien d'autre, ils ne sont même pas encore marié et Blaine pouvait dire que Kurt ne sera pas facile à gérer, il avait pitié de lui, certes, mais il n'aimait pas l'attitude défensive de Kurt. Blaine hocha la tête et murmura: "Je te verrai à l'autel ... bonsoir, Kurt." et sorti de la chambre. Laissant le sentiment qu'il a eu quand il a verrouillé ses yeux avec ceux de Kurt.

Blaine voulait en savoir plus sur ce garçon. Malgré que Blaine savait que bientôt, il serait marié à un étranger ... mais quelque chose a fait travaillé Blaine à l'intérieur, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Était-ce de l'attraction ou du dégoût ... de toute façon, il a finalement rencontré le gamin qu'il épouserait demain.

Un garçon, avec qui il serait lié à jamais.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Le mariage**

Kurt se regarda dans le miroir, il se sentait comme si il était sur le point de vomir. Ce n'était qu'il n'aimait pas son costume, ou qu'il était nerveux. C'était parce qu'il se sentait comme si tout se resserrait autour de lui parce qu'il fut contraint de se marier avec une personne comme Blaine.

Donc, ce que Kurt a remarqué à propos de Blaine, était qu'il avait cet ego, probablement a cause de la richesse et de la haute société, et Kurt, debout dans le cadeau de Blaine, le fit se sentir non seulement modeste, mais faible, pathétique, déclassé et il avait l'impression de n'être rien de plus que le cas de charité pathétique d'un garçon avec peu d'argent pour vivre et pas beaucoup d'options pour courir après les rêves qu'il a toujours voulu.

Il se regarda dans le miroir, ici se trouvait un jeune homme, à peine adulte, vêtu d'un costume sur mesure, cheveux coiffés et habillés pour impressionner. Mais ce n'était pas Kurt Hummel, c'était quelqu'un que Kurt ne connaissait même pas qui était devant le miroir. Kurt se sentait tellement perdu, effrayé et surtout ... il voulait courir. Il voulait s'enfuir ... courir loin de sa vie, ses problèmes et ce mariage. Il se souvenait de tous les rêves qu'il avait eu une fois, aller à New York avec ses meilleurs amis. Être le meilleur concepteur de vogue et, enfin, être en mesure de soutenir son père financièrement à 100% pour que son père n'ait plus jamais à travailler pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais maintenant, son père était en train de mourir ... et il était temps pour lui de marcher devant l'autel. Il entendit frapper à la porte et l'une des servantes l'informa qu'il était temps. Kurt essuya ses larmes et redressa sa cravate, en prenant une inspiration tremblante profonde, il regardait le sol quand la femme de chambre l'escorta dans la véranda qui conduit à l'allée où le mariage avait lieu dans le grand jardin de la propriété Anderson. Il pouvait entendre la musique douce jouer à l'extérieur dans le jardin, il a vu son père venir vers lui avec l'aide de son fauteuil roulant, et Burt réussi à sortir de sa chaise, même si Kurt protesta, mais Burt insista pour conduire son seul enfant dans l'allée.

Quand la marche nuptial commença à jouer, Kurt tenait fermement le bras de son père et laissa son père le conduire dans l'allée. Kurt n'a pas osé lever les yeux et regarda le sol de l'allée, il pourrait dire à partir des chuchotements légers qu'il y avait probablement beaucoup de gens là-bas, et surtout Kurt ne voulait pas regarder Blaine.

Quand il arriva devant l'autel, Burt remis la main de son fils dans la main de Blaine. Kurt voulait crier et juste tenir son père et ne pas aller avec Blaine, mais il laissa ce dernier prendre sa main et le mener a ses côtés.

Le prêtre commença le mariage. Kurt avait la main qui transpirait alors qu'il tirait sa main de Blaine, ne voulant pas le toucher, parce qu'il pouvait déjà sentir des larmes se former dans ses yeux quand le prêtre commença à annoncer leurs vœux.

Kurt était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'a même pas entendu Blaine dire "Je le veux" et n'a pas entendu le prêtre lui demander "voulez-vous prendre cet homme comme légitime époux dans la santé et dans la maladie jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? "

Il ne disait rien jusqu'à ce que Blaine lui prit la main et murmura "Kurt, est-ce que tu le veux?"

Kurt paniqua instantanément et dit "Je le veux."

Après cela, le prêtre leur annonça qu'ils étaient maris, le cœur de Kurt coula quand il entendit les mots "Vous pouvez vous embrasser" il sentit Blaine prendre ses deux mains et le tourner pour qu'ils soient face à face, Kurt n'osa pas lever les yeux. Blaine prit une profonde inspiration et caressa la joue de Kurt, soulevant son visage pour forcer le contact visuel, et il ne savait pas pourquoi mais en voyant les larmes dans les yeux de Kurt avant qu'ils ne l'embrasse, Blaine se sentait comme si c'était la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, ou il pensait trop lui même que sa vie était ruiné en épousant un jeune homme, mais en voyant les yeux bleus larmoyant de Kurt, il savait qu'il ne était pas le seul a penser sa. Donc, pour éviter tout drame, Blaine effleura les lèvres de Kurt avec les siennes, il pouvait sentir les lèvres de Kurt trembler, alors il lui donna un chaste baiser rapide et laissa les invités les applaudirent.

Après que ce fut fait, Blaine pouvait sentir la main de Kurt se resserrer autour de la sienne. Il savait que Kurt avait besoin d'espace, il avait besoin de quitter cet endroit. Donc, sans lui donner toute pensée, Blaine chuchota à son père: "Je vais juste l'emmener à l'intérieur et lui laisser un peu d'espace, et après je l'emmènerai à la réception"

Walter hocha la tête et mena les invités dans la salle principale de la maison pour la réception. Quand tous les invités partirent pour la réception, Blaine vit Sebastian debout dans la foule, il fixait Kurt. Blaine mena rapidement Kurt hors du jardin et à l'intérieur. Dès qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur, Kurt libéra sa main de Blaine et se pencha contre le mur, prenant de grandes respirations. Blaine se tenait la maladroitement ne sachant pas quoi faire pour le garçon ... qui est en fait son mari maintenant.

Blaine se rapprocha de Kurt et dit: "Hey, euh, est-ce que tu veux un verre d'eau, ou-"

"Je-je vais bien ... retournons juste à la réception" dit Kurt, commençant à retrouver son calme, essayant de corriger son costume et essuyant ses larmes, les mains tremblantes. Blaine pouvait dire que Kurt était proche de l'hyperventilation donc il prit les choses en mains. Il prit les mains tremblantes de Kurt dans les siennes. Kurt leva les yeux vers lui, des larmes coulant sur ses joues roses, sa poitrine augmentant rapidement. A ce moment la, Blaine devait admettre qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un avec un air aussi innocent, si pur ... Kurt détourna les yeux quand Blaine le regarda. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Blaine leva une main et essuya les joues de Kurt en lui disant: "Détend toi, tu est ... magnifique, Kurt ... ça va bien se passer"

Kurt déglutit et hocha la tête, Blaine prit sa comme un signe et tendit une main à Kurt, le menant vers la réception, Kurt soupira et dit dans son souffle: "Je ne crois pas que sa va bien se passer."

Ce que Kurt ne savait pas, c'est que Blaine l'avait entendu ...

* * *

La réception se déroula très bien, les invités sont venu félicité le couple, même si Kurt essaya de les éviter autant que possible, sans dire un mot ou même parler avec quelqu'un. Son père ne cessait de lui demander s'il allait bien. Kurt se força à sourire à chaque fois que son père lui adressa la parole, même si au fond de lui, il voulait pleurer.

Il dit à Blaine qu'il allait s'asseoir, mais il doutait que Blaine l'ait entendu, car c'était à peine un murmure.

Pourtant, Blaine se retourna et vit Kurt marcher vers le fauteuil roulant de Burt et s'assis à côté de lui, prenant la main de son père dans la sienne.

Il a fallu attendre une heure ou deux, pour que les invités ne commence à partir. Kurt ne savait pas combien temps s'était écoulé jusqu'à ce que son père lui dise: "Eh mon grand, je pense que je vais aller dans ma chambre maintenant et me reposer"

Kurt leva les yeux vers l'extérieur pour voir que le soleil était couché, parce qu'il faisait sombre à l'extérieur.

"Kurt? Tu vas bien, non?" demanda Burt avec inquiétude en observant son fils qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

"Ouais, ouais je vais bien papa, je vais te ramener dans la chambre, je crois que je vais dormir maintenant"

"Tu ne vas plus dormir dans la chambre Kurt, ta chambre est avec Blaine maintenant"

"Qu-quoi?" Le visage de Kurt pâlit ... sa chambre, avec Blaine ... sa voulait dire que Blaine attendait probablement d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec Kurt pour leur nuit de noces, et de prendre sa virginité. ' _Oh non, oh dieu sa ne peut pas se produire_ ' pensa Kurt, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.

"Mon grand, tout va bien, je suis là, et Blaine aussi" dit Burt, voulant rassurer son fils, même si il savait que Kurt paniquait à l'intérieur.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'après que Kurt ait insisté pour emmener son père dans sa chambre et l'installer dans son lit, qu'il entendit frapper à la porte pour voir Blaine debout, son nœud papillon ouvert ainsi que le bouton de sa chemise, il avait autant l'air fatigué et émotionnellement épuisé que Kurt. Blaine se racla la gorge et regarda Kurt,

"J'ai demandé à la femme de chambre de déplacer tes vêtements, et le reste de tes objets personnels dans ma chambre"

"O-ok" dit Kurt, avalant dur, il embrassa le front de son père et éteint les lumières avant de quitter la chambre et fermer la porte derrière lui. Il se retourna et se mit à suivre Blaine les grands escaliers de la maison vers la chambre de son mari.

Blaine s'arrêta devant une double porte, et dit: "Voilà, c'est ma chambre, enfin la nôtre maintenant" Il entra à l'intérieur et ouvrit la porte pour Kurt, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, faisant sursauté Kurt. Kurt regarda autour de la chambre à coucher, c'était plus grand que son ancienne appartement pour ne pas dire moins, avec tout un mur entier sur le côté droit de la pièce, couverte de fenêtres, du plafond au plancher, une porte donnant sur un balcon privé. Il y avait un grand lit double dans le centre de la pièce, ainsi qu'un canapé qui faisait face du côté de la fenêtre et un mur où une 'TV" 60' était placée le long d'une étagère.

La chambre était grande, rien de semblable à ce que Kurt avait vu auparavant, il y avait deux autres portes dans la pièce où Kurt devina probablement que l'une conduit à un dressing et l'autre dans la salle de bain.

Blaine regarda Kurt qui regardait silencieusement la chambre, en soupirant, il brisa le silence et dit: "Nous pouvons changer les meubles si tu veux, ce n'est pas un problème, tu peux faire ce que tu veux ici, c'est ta chambre aussi maintenant."

"Non ... c'est ... bien" dit calmement Kurt, Kurt se dirigea vers le lit, prend une grande respiration, il a décidé qu'il était préférable de laisser Blaine en finir avec lui et faire son chemin avec lui rapidement et calmement plutôt que de lui en parler. Alors, quand Blaine vit Kurt s'arrêter devant le lit, enlever sa veste de costume et quand il le vit sur le point de déboutonner son pantalon avec des larmes coulant sur sa joue, il se précipita vers Kurt et dit "Kurt, arrête, stop"

"Qu'est-ce que ...?" dit-il à Blaine, en le regardant sous le choc quand Blaine retira ses mains loin de l'endroit où il essayait de déboutonner son pantalon.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Demanda Blaine.

"Je-je pensais, que tu ... que ce serait mieux que nous en finissions avec sa rapidement."

Les yeux de Blaine s'élargirent à la réalisation de ce que Kurt voulait dire et il secoua la tête instantanément "Non, Kurt ... nous n'allons pas, et je ne vais te forcer a; Je ... C'est difficile pour moi aussi d'accord? Je ne suis pas un monstre sans cœur, c'est autant difficile pour moi que sa l'est pour toi, toi et moi on se connais à peine et tu pense que je vais te forcer à avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi, DIEU! Tu es probablement encore vierge aussi, je ne suis pas ce genre de mec ... tu penses vraiment que je suis quelqu'un comme sa? "

Kurt regarda le sol en laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues librement maintenant que la vérité était sorti; _Oui, je ne te connais pas, tous les hommes sont les mêmes, je pense à toi de cette façon, à cause de la situation dans laquelle nous sommes_. Voila ce que Kurt voulait dire, mais au contraire, il pleura silencieusement pendant qu'il retira sa main hors de la portée de Blaine.

Le visage de Blaine s'adoucie et il soupira, il savait que Kurt était a peine adulte et garda le silence, il se sentait blessé en sachant que Kurt ne pensait que sa de lui. Mais en voyant le garçon en face de lui pleurer, il se sentait inutile et horrible. Il vit Kurt s'asseoir sur le lit et tenir sa tête dans ses mains, sanglotant maintenant. Blaine se mit à genoux devant Kurt, lentement, il posa une main sur son genou et dit:

"Je te promets que je ne vais pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. C'est difficile pour moi aussi, pour nous deux. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu beaucoup de choix et je suis sûr que toi non plus, mais ... s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas, Kurt, je sais que je suis la dernière personne avec laquelle tu voulais être, j'aimerais bien pouvoir résoudre ce problème, mais je ne peux pas, nous sommes mariés maintenant ... et si ce n'est pas trop demander, s'il te plaît arrête de pleurer." et Kurt le fit, levant les yeux de ses mains vers les yeux de Blaine, il hocha la tête. Blaine atteint la poche de son costume et remis un mouchoir à Kurt

"Allez, tu peux aller te changer dans la salle de bain, il y a un pyjama que mes parents ont apportés pour toi, je vais me changer ici" Kurt ne dit rien et hocha simplement la tête. Blaine se leva et tendit une main pour aider Kurt à se lever. Mais Kurt l'ignora et parti sans prendre sa main. Blaine se tenait là en silence, au fond, il dû admettre que ce simple geste ignorer par Kurt le blessait un peu.

Après que les jeunes mariés se soient changés et fut prêt pour le lit, Blaine était déjà couché face à la porte, il vit Kurt sortir de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un très cher pyjama Gucci, bien que Blaine ne portait pas de telles choses, et surtout, il dormait dans son boxeur, mais aujourd'hui, il portait un pantalon et sweat au lit.

Kurt se dirigea vers l'autre côté du lit, il le regarda pendant un moment avant de lentement ramper sous les couvertures sans dire un mot à Blaine, il se détourna d'où Blaine était couché et se coucha dans l'autre sens, en laissant une grande quantité d'espace vide entre Blaine et lui.

Blaine ne dit rien non plus, sa avait été une longue journée, il espérait juste que demain serait mieux pour Kurt.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que sa ne sera pas mieux ... parce qu'une tragédie frappera une nouvelle fois la maison avant que le soleil ne se lève.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Pertes**

La mort de Burt Hummel a eu lieu tard dans la nuit vers 2:00 du matin, Kurt s'excusa auprès de Blaine et lui dit qu'il irait dormir dans la chambre de son père ce soir. Blaine voulait protester, il voulait essayer d'être au moins en bons termes avec Kurt. Mais il pouvait lire sur le visage de Kurt que celui-ci voulait être seul.

Il était donc 2:00 du matin, quand Blaine fut réveillé au son de quelqu'un qui criait. Blaine, en entendant ce cri, savait ce qui arrivait. Alors, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea dans la chambre d'hôtes où était Kurt, il vit Kurt, sanglotant bruyamment pendant qu'il tenait son père dans ses bras qui gisait toujours sur le lit, Kurt cria: "Tu ne peux pas me laisser!"

"C'est trop tôt! Réveilles-toi papa!" Le cœur de Blaine se brisa à la vue devant lui, il entendit son père et sa mère l'appeler et courir dans la chambre derrière lui. Mais à ce moment là, Blaine ne s'en occupait pas, il se dirigea vers Kurt, s'assit sur le lit à côté de Kurt, il posa sa main sur le dos de Kurt et lui demanda de lâcher le corps mort de son père.

"NON! Vous ne pouvez pas l'emmener loin de moi! Vous ne pouvez pas!" hurla Kurt.

Blaine pris soigneusement le corps pleurant de Kurt hors de Burt et le tint serré dans ses bras, Kurt continua d'abord de se débattre pour sortir de l'emprise de Blaine, mais après quelques secondes, il abandonna et pleura contre Blaine, sa main serrant la chemise de Blaine: "Il me l'avait promis! il m'avait promis qu'il ne me quitterait jamais"

Blaine sentit des larmes dans ses yeux alors que Kurt sanglotait dans ses bras, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était juste tenir Kurt fermement et garder son visage enfoui dans sa poitrine pendant que les ouvriers sont venus à l'intérieur et ont emmené Burt hors du lit, les parents de Blaine sont restèrent avec Kurt et Blaine alors qu'ils emmenèrent le corps de Burt hors de la chambre. Ce fut a ce moment là que Blaine réalisa combien Kurt avait besoin de lui. Après que Blaine ait laisser Kurt pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il se fatigue, Walter prit la liberté d'organiser les funérailles, tout comme Burt le voulait, aura lieu à Lima, Ohio. Dans le même cimetière où sa femme Élizabeth avait été enterré. Walter lui avait promis de tout organiser et de faire ce que son ami avait demandé.

Kurt, d'autre part, connaissait le 'Lima Funéral' avant quand son père lui en avait parlé. Alors, quand Kurt se réveilla après quelques heures, il fut d'abord désorienté sur l'endroit d'où il était, pour se rendre compte qu'il était de retour chez Blaine ... dans leur chambre.

Il se leva et se dirigea à l'extérieur pour trouver Blaine au téléphone habillés de façon décontractée en pantalon rouge et polo noir, il était au téléphone, mais à côté, d'où il était à l'extérieur, étaient les travailleurs qui portaient une valise que Blaine leur tendit. Blaine semblait se disputer avec quelqu'un parce que, quand il vit Kurt debout, le regardant, il l'entendit dire avec colère dans le téléphone "Bye Sebastian".

Blaine prit une profonde inspiration avant de ranger son téléphone alors qu'il approcha Kurt disant: "Bon, tu es réveillé, mon père a pris soin des funérailles, ils sont déjà partis avec la voiture funèbre à Lima, mais je voulais pas te réveiller, donc j'ai pris la liberté de faire emballé certaines affaires au cas où on aurait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Toi et moi allons voyager ensemble."

"Okay." murmura Kurt, ses yeux gonflés et le nez rouge a cause des heures qu'il a passé a pleuré. Il prenait étrangement bien le fait que Blaine avait tout prévu. "Bon, alors va te changer en quelque chose de décontracté, je vais t'attendre en bas."

* * *

Lors des funérailles, Kurt ne disait rien et ne parlait à personne, et aucun des invités ne dérangeait Kurt, sachant à quel point sa devait être pour le jeune garçon de perdre sa seule famille. Certains des amis de l'école de Kurt avaient essayé de venir, mais ils ont décidé d'attendre à Los Angeles pour voir Kurt et leurs présenté leurs condoléances.

Quand ils avaient atteint Lima, ils sont directement allés à l'hôtel où la famille Anderson resterait, et se sont changé dans leurs costumes. Blaine était inquiet ... quelle que soit la façon dont il avait été forcé d'épouser un étranger, la mort n'était pas facile, en particulier la mort d'un membre de la famille. Il ne savait pas si Kurt s'en remettrait un jour, il souhaitait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

Après que l'enterrement est été fait et que le cercueil de Burt Hummel soit descendu dans le sol, Kurt n'avait toujours pas versé une larme. Il s'excusa auprès de Blaine et ses parents et s'éloigna. Blaine demanda à l'un des gardes du corps de la famille de suivre Kurt. Blaine vit que Kurt s'était arrêté devant une autre tombe avant de se pencher pour placer une rose blanche sur la pierre tombale, il déposa un baiser sur la pierre avant de s'éloigner avec le garde du corps à l'endroit où les voitures attendaient pour partir.

"Blaine, chéri, il est temps de rentrer à la maison, où vas-tu?"

"Juste une minute maman." dit Blaine avant de marcher vers l'endroit où était Kurt, il examina les pierre tombale avant de s'arrêter en face de celle qui dit: 'Épouse bien-aimée de Burt Hummel et Mère de Kurt Hummel, ici repose Élizabeth Marie Hummel'. Blaine réalisa que c'était la tombe de la mère de Kurt. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour rester parce qu'il entendit son père l'appeler, alors il regarda une dernière fois la tombe de la mère de Kurt avant de partir.

Ils atteignirent L.A. tard ce soir là vers 10 heures, Blaine devait retourner au travail le lendemain, donc il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'énergie pour rester.

Donc, dès qu'ils sont entrés dans la résidence Anderson, la mère de Blaine introduisit Kurt à la salle à manger, en lui demandant de dîner avec eux, Blaine s'excusa après et alla prendre une douche.

Kurt était maladroitement assis parmi ses beaux-parents. Walter avait été aimable avec son père et lui, et la mère de Blaine est une gentille dame, trop gentil pour quelqu'un qui a dû forcer son fils à épouser un faible enfant de classe moyenne.

Kurt était épuisé. Donc il a rapidement terminé son dîner avant de s'excuser, il fit inconsciemment son chemin vers la chambre où dormait son père, il s'arrêta avant d'aller dans la chambre où il était maintenant. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était resté debout en regardant la porte fermée avant d'entendre Walter se racler la gorge.

"O-oh, je suis désolé, Monsieur, je-"

"Relax, Kurt, tu es de la famille maintenant, et comme un fils pour moi, s'il te plaît ne m'appelle pas Monsieur, appelle-moi Walter si tu veux"

"Je suis désolé", dit Kurt d'une petite voix effrayée.

"Est ce que tu vas bien?" demanda Walter, en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de Kurt.

Kurt essayait de contenir ses émotions quand il dit: "Je-je ... ne sais pas ..."

"Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit, tu m'as moi, et maintenant tu as Blaine aussi, je sais que les circonstances ne sont pas idéales, mais je sais combien ton père t'aimait, et tu es un jeune homme remarquable, et pour ma part je sais que mon fils sera heureux avec toi."

"Monsieur-, euh ... Walter, je voudrai vous remercier ... Pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour mon p-père." déclara Kurt.

"Pas besoin de me remercier, il était comme un frère pour moi ... maintenant, je pense que tu devrait aller te reposer, tu as eu une longue journée." dit Walter avant de donner une accolade paternelle à Kurt.

"Tu nous as, Kurt, nous serons toujours là pour toi"

"Merci" murmura Kurt, la voix brisée, en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Bien sûr, Walter était un homme génial, mais sa ne suffisait pas ... l'ancienne vie de Kurt lui manquait, en quelque sorte, il se sentirait toujours comme un étranger ici.

* * *

Après son entretien avec Walter, Kurt fit son chemin vers la chambre de Blaine, s'arrêtant devant la porte, il frappa jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Blaine dire "entrer".

Blaine tapait sur son ordinateur portable sur le canapé devant la télévision, il avait des lunettes que Kurt n'avait jamais vu, peu importe combien Kurt essayait, il dut que Blaine était magnifique, mais même alors, il savait qu'au fond de lui, il ne serait jamais à la hauteur des standards et de la mentalité de quelqu'un de si riche. Il sera toujours l'enfant d'une famille de troisième classe. Un enfant que Blaine a été forcée d'épouser. penser à tout ça bouleversait Kurt encore plus, avec la mort de son père toujours dans son esprit. Il voulait être seul, et tout simplement retourner à son ancienne vie, il trouvait qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici si son père n'était pas là avec lui.

"Kurt? tu peux venir ici une minute?" Demanda Blaine, regardant Kurt qui était immobile et regardant le sol, perdu dans ses pensées, son costume était tout froissé, ses cheveux était un gâchis, et il avait l'air fatigué.

Kurt se dirigea vers Blaine, s'arrêtant devant le canapé, quand Blaine lui fit signe de s'asseoir, il s'assis à l'extrémité opposée du canapé loin de Blaine. Blaine ferma son ordinateur portable et le posa sur la table basse devant lui, il atteint quelque chose dans son sac d'ordinateur portable, il se rapprocha de Kurt, et lui montra ce qu'il avait dans ses mains. Kurt baissa les yeux pour le trouver tenant une boîte du dernière iPhone dans sa main.

"Je veux que tu l'ais, j'ai déjà ajouté mon numéro et celui de ma mère dedans, ainsi que tous les numéros d'urgence, afin que tu puisses me contacter si je suis au bureau ou ailleurs, et je pourrais aussi t'appeler pour savoir si tout va bien. Je sais que notre mariage n'est pas quelque chose que l'un de nous avait prévu, je sais que je ne sais rien sur toi, sauf ton nom, et tu ne sait rien sur moi non plus. Je sais qu'il nous faudra beaucoup de temps pour s'adapter et accepter cette relation. Je te fais cette promesse ... Je vais essayer aussi dur que possible de faire fonctionner ce mariage." dit Blaine, avalant dur, attendant que Kurt dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il ne dit rien, il resta assis là, figé sur place, regardant fixement la boîte dans sa main.

Blaine soupira et se leva du canapé en disant: "Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller dormir, tu as eu une longue journée."

Blaine se dirigea vers le lit et se glissa dedans, Kurt fit de même après s'être changé dans ses vêtements de nuit, il dormait de la même façon qu'il avait l'autre nuit. Blaine regarda par dessus son épaule et soupira avant de tourner le dos à Kurt aussi.

* * *

Blaine se réveilla avant Kurt, il devait se préparer pour le bureau de toute façon, il se retourna pour regarder son mari, il avait l'air inquiet et tendu dans son sommeil, Blaine remarqua une tache humide à côté des yeux de Kurt, 'Il doit avoir pleuré dans la nuit pendant que je dormais' pensa Blaine, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il regardait Kurt avant qu'il ne soit interrompu en entendant frapper à la porte, il se dirigea vers elle et l'ouvrit légèrement pour trouver sa mère debout à l'extérieur.

"Bonjour mon chéri, comment va t-il?"

"Il va bien"

"Blaine, chéri, tu es heureux n'est-ce pas?"

"Je vais l'être maman, et ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, Kurt a besoin de nous plus que quiconque maintenant." dit Blaine, regardant Kurt encore endormi par-dessus son épaule.

La mère de Blaine fredonnait en réponse et dit: "Oui, tu as raison, bon dépêches-toi, tu dois aller au travail ... Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Kurt, je vais lui montrer la maison et lui tenir compagnie aujourd'hui."

Blaine haussa un sourcil à ce que sa mère a dit avant d'acquiescer et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Kurt se réveilla seul dans son lit, il roula sur le dos, pour trouver que Blaine était parti, parce que son sac, son téléphone et son ordinateur portable n'était plus à l'endroit ou ils étaient la dernière fois. Il souhaitait que ce ne sois pas vrai, que son père sois encore en vie, mais il savait que la dernière chose que son père voulait était qu'il abandonne, alors il décida d'essayer pour son père. Kurt se redressa lentement et tira ses genoux jusqu'à sa poitrine, il regarda sur sa table de chevet pour trouver son nouveau téléphone encore emballé. Hésitant au début, Kurt l'atteint et ouvrit son emballage. Le téléphone d'argent glissa dans sa main, Kurt l'alluma pour trouver que tout était déjà installé, et comme Blaine lui avait dit, son numéro et celui de ses parents étaient dedans. Kurt fut sorti de ses pensées quand il entendit frapper à la porte avant de voir Mme Anderson rentrer dans la chambre

"Bonjour, chéri, je ne savais pas que tu étais réveillé, je pensais juste venir vérifier si sa allais"

"Je vais bien, Madame Anderson"

"C'est Jane, chéri, tu fais parti de notre famille maintenant, pas besoin d'être formel avec ta propre belle-mère." dit-elle, en marchant vers Kurt, elle s'assis au pied du lit "Est-ce tu te sens mieux? Je sais que sa va prendre du temps, mais ne t'inquiète pas à propos de quoi que ce soit, nous sommes tous ici pour toi."

"Je sais ... sa va juste prendre du temps" murmura Kurt.

Jane fredonnait en réponse, elle sourit et se rapprocha de Kurt, prenant sa main lentement, quand elle dit: "Ecoute, tu es mon fils maintenant, tu ne dois t'inquiéter de rien, je sais que je ne peux pas être comme ta propre famille, mais je vais essayer aussi dur que je le peux pour être comme une mère pour toi, maintenant essuie tes larmes et va te préparé, je t'ai fais préparé un petit déjeuner spécial, et une fois que tu auras terminé, je te ferais visiter ta nouvelle maison? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? "

"D'accord" dit Kurt, avec un petit sourire, ' _Peut-être que la mère de Blaine essayait difficilement de l'accepter autant que Walter, il n'y avait aucune raison d'être méchant avec elle._ ' pensa Kurt, il la regarda se lever du lit, donnant un baiser sur le front de Kurt avant de sortir de la chambre.

* * *

Blaine était occupé à taper sur son ordinateur portable, terminant sa présentation pour sa prochaine proposition aux clients de l'entreprise de son père quand il entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge, Blaine leva les yeux pour trouver Sebastian debout timidement

"Hey tueur ... T'as un peu de temps pour ton meilleur ami?" demanda Sebastian

"Ouais, entre Seb"

Sebastian rentra à l'intérieur du bureau et s'assis en face de Blaine et lui dit: "Je veux juste te dire que je suis désolé de la façon dont j'ai agi après l'annonce de ton mariage. Je sais que les choses n'allaient pas entre nous, mais tu es toujours mon meilleur ami. Ouais, j'ai du mal à accepter que tu sois marié maintenant. Je t'aime toujours, sa le sera toujours, j'espérais juste que tu pourrais me pardonner pour ce qui est arrivé entre nous ... "

Blaine sourit et dit "Tout va bien, je pensais en fait venir te parler aussi, je sais que c'est difficile, mais je ne voudrais pas perdre mon meilleur ami aussi"

"Je suis content qu'on est éclaircit ce point ... alors j'ai entendu parler de la mort de Burt ... Comment vas ... euh ... le gamin-?"

"Kurt" dit Blaine à Sebastian

Sebastian hocha la tête et continua "Ouais ... Kurt, comment va t-il?"

Blaine laissa échapper un soupir et poussa sa tête en arrière et regarda le plafond "Il va bien, je ne sais pas grand-chose en faite, il ne me parle pas, et il ne me regarde même pas"

"Donc, je devine que la vie de mariage n'est génial pour l'instant?"

Blaine hocha la tête et se tourna vers Sebastian et lui dit: "Tu l'as deviné. Je veux dire, te méprend pas, lorsque j'ai vu Kurt ... Je dois admettre que je l'ais trouvé magnifique, il a des yeux absolument magnifiques. Et il sait comment se déplacer en public, mais à chaque fois qu'il est seul avec moi, il est tendu, il ne me parle pas, il reste à peine a côté de moi, il se déplace toujours loin de moi, il dort à l'autre extrémité du lit. C'est comme si j'étais marié à un zombie! comme si Kurt ne voulait même pas être autour de moi comme si j'avais la peste, il ne peut pas se débarrasser de moi." Blaine secoua la tête et continua

"Je suis en train de ... J'essaie aussi dur que je le peux pour faire fonctionner de mariage, peut-être que je peux nous amener à parler et apprendre à nous connaître, mais c'est comme si il ne voulait même pas faire sa, Je suis complètement perdu. J'ignore même ce qu'il veut! Peut-être qu'il pense juste beaucoup de lui-même."

"T'as essayer de lui en parler?" demanda Sebastian

Blaine réfléchit une seconde avant de dire sincèrement "Et bien je l'ai fait, enfin pas vraiment ... mais j'ai fait une tentative ... il ne prend même pas la peine de dire quoi que ce soit, comment diable pourrait-on parler de ça?"

"Ecoute, je sais pas grand choses sur le mariage et d'autres choses, mais pour autant que je sache, sa ressemble à toute autre relation, donne lui du temps, peut-être qu'il va réagir. Je veux dire, pense y, il etait issue d'une classe moyenne, il n'a probablement jamais été affilié à la classe supérieure avant, et maintenant, il est marié à Blaine Anderson, bien sûr, il y a beaucoup à recevoir, et évidemment, il est peut-être intimidé par toi. C'est pas facile pour quelqu'un de la trempe de Kurt de jouer le rôle du mari de Blaine Anderson ... laisse-lui le temps ... peut-être qu'il a tout simplement du mal à trouver sa place, surtout maintenant que son père est décédé."

Blaine se moqua "Intimidé? Par moi? Je doute qu'il ... Je ne sais pas ... Tu as probablement raison"

"Donne lui du temps, mais tu peux aussi lui montrer combien tu peux être élégant, que t'es pas un connard, après tout, personne ne conteste le charme Anderson tu sais" dit Sebastian, donnant un clin d'œil à Blaine avant de poser ses mains sur la table avec un bruit sourd faisant sortir Blaine de ses pensées,

"Ok maintenant, assez parler de ton mari, viens je t'invite à déjeuner." déclara Sebastian, en saisissant la main de Blaine et le faisant lever de sa chaise.

* * *

C'était presque le moment du coucher du soleil, Kurt était assis dehors dans le jardin avec le téléphone dans sa main, Mme Anderson avait passé toute journée avec lui, lui faisant le tour de la maison, puis pris le petit déjeuner et le déjeuner avec lui. Elle était maintenant partie faire une course laissant Kurt tout seul dans le manoir. Kurt eu la chance d'avoir un peu d'espace pour juste respirer.

Il pris le téléphone et fit défiler les contacts, qui contenaient les numéros de contact de Blaine et ses parents. Kurt ne connaissait qu'un seul numéro avant sa, un certain numéro qu'il avait grand besoin d'appeler pour parler. Il était sur le point de taper le numéro quand il entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge derrière lui. Kurt, qui fut surpris, se leva de son siège pour voir un jeune homme, mince, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de l'entrée du jardin.

"Qu-qui êtes-vous?" demanda Kurt en faisant un pas en arrière de l'homme.

Le regard de l'homme s'écarquilla et il dit: "Oh merde, je suis désolé, vous ne me connaissez probablement pas, mais je suis Sebastian ... Sebastian Smythe, un vieil ami de la famille Anderson" sourit Sebastian en tendant sa main pour que Kurt la serre.

Kurt fut d'abord confus, mais serra la main de Sebastian. "Oh ... si vous cherchez Mme Anderson, elle n'est pas là, elle est partie il y a une heure pour faire quelques courses."

"Je ne suis pas ici pour parler à Mme Anderson ... Je ... Je voulais vous parlez Kurt" dit Sebastian, en marchant vers l'endroit ou Kurt était.

"Moi?" demanda Kurt essayant de comprendre ce que cet homme essayait de faire.

"Ouais, euh est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir?" demanda Sebastian

"Oui bien sûr"

Une fois que les deux hommes étaient assis, Sebastian prit une profonde inspiration avant de dire: "Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire Kurt, mais ... Je suis désolé"

"Désolé? Désolé pourquoi?" demanda Kurt, un peu surpris par ses excuses.

Sebastian soupira et commença à s'expliquer: "Je sais que vous ne savez probablement rien sur moi, mais je suis l'ex de Blaine, il est mon meilleur ami et il était tout pour moi, je pense que vous n'avez probablement jamais su à propos de Blaine et moi, et je préférerait laisser les détails la-dessus mais ... J'aimais Blaine ... mais il ... ne m'a jamais aimé en retour, il n'a jamais voulu d'engagement avec moi alors, quand j'ai appris que Blaine allait vous épouser ... J'ai été tellement bouleversé, je ne pouvais pas le supporter.. Et je sais que c'est fou que je vous dise sa ... mais Blaine est toujours mon meilleur ami. Et même si je ne peux pas avoir Blaine, je ne voudrais pas perdre mon ami, alors je suis venu ici pour présenter des excuses non seulement pour mon comportement froid envers vous le jour du mariage mais aussi quand j'ai appris la nouvelle ... Blaine est mon meilleur ami et je voudrais bien que nous soyons amis aussi ... sa signifierait beaucoup pour moi."

"Oh ... eh bien je ne sais pas quoi dire ..." dit Kurt, il était confus de la confession de l'homme, non pas qu'il ait été grossier, c'était bien que quelqu'un soit venu lui parler, mais il ne sais pas pourquoi il lui a dit tout sa, bien sûr, il pouvait dire que Sebastian se sentait mal à propos de tout, c'était l'ex de son mari, mais la mère de Kurt lui a appris de toujours être gentil avec les autres.

"Dis-moi que tu me pardonnes, et que tu veux être ami avec moi aussi?" dit Sebastian, en donnant un petit sourire d'excuse à Kurt.

Kurt soupira et hocha la tête "Oui, bien sûr que je te pardonne"

Sebastian soupira de soulagement et dit: "Je te remercie beaucoup Kurt, cela signifie beaucoup pour moi."

"Eh bien, pas de problème, vient à l'intérieur, je vais te faire une tasse de café."

"Oh c'est vraiment gentil de ta part mais je dois partir, ma mère m'attend probablement pour rentrer à la maison rapidement pour sortir dîner"

"Okay la prochaine fois alors" dit Kurt.

"Certainement peut-être que Blaine, toi et moi pourront dîner ensemble la semaine prochaine." dit Sebastian, souriant à Kurt, il donna à Kurt une accolade d'au revoir, avant de partir par la porte principale.

* * *

Blaine rentra après l'heure du dîner, pour être honnête, il ne voulait pas être là pour le dîner, sa mère l'avait appeler, lui demandant pourquoi il n'était pas à la maison, parce que tout le monde l'attendait à la table du dîner. Mais il a juste dit à ses parents qu'il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir, Sebastian avait raison, le mariage est quelque chose que deux personnes doivent faire fonctionner, c'est pas seulement facile, il y a beaucoup de difficulté ... les deux personnes doivent faire des compromis avec tout ce qu'ils ont, les deux personnes doivent apprendre à vivre l'un avec l'autre quel que soit les choses qui les rendent différents les uns des autres. Blaine sait qu'il n'est pas le gars le plus extraordinaire de tout L.A. et quel que soit son statut dans la société, Kurt était encore son mari, il était de son devoir de l'aimer, l'honoré et le protéger. Peut-être qu'il pourrait ne pas être en mesure de l'aimer, mais qui était-il pour juger, il a à peine donné du temps à Kurt, ou il ne lui a pas donné le temps, Kurt était froid avec lui depuis le mariage, et Blaine ne va pas nier que son attitude l'abattait.

Lorsque Blaine entra dans la maison, il alla directement dans sa chambre à coucher ne voulant parler à personne et aller directement au lit, sans même parler à Kurt ... Blaine avait même prévu de peut-être dormir dans une chambre d'hôtes, cette nuit, mais il venait de faire son chemin vers sa chambre quand il remarqua que la porte était légèrement ouverte et qu'il pouvait entendre Kurt parler à quelqu'un au téléphone.

' _Donc, il commence à utiliser son téléphone._ ' pensa Blaine, il ne voulait pas écouter la conversation de Kurt mais il n'a pas pu s'arrêter quand il a entendu Kurt dire son nom à la personne avec qui il était au téléphone.

"Je sais, je ne sais pas quoi faire d'accord? Je ne fais pas parti d'ici, et Blaine? Il me traite comme si j'étais invisible ou peut-être juste qu'il essaie de passer à travers tous sa ... après tout regarde le! Je suis loin d'être aussi important ... quand je suis autour de lui, je me sens comme je n'avait pas ma place ici, comme si j'étais un fardeau pour Blaine. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente comme sa, Finn! Je veux quelqu'un qui me veut comme je suis et non pas comme si j'étais un cas de charité "

' _Finn? Donc, c'est à un garçon qu'il parle ... peut-être un de ses vieux ami de lycée_ ' réfléchit Blaine.

Il sorti de ses pensées quand Kurt continua en répondant à ce que le gars au téléphone doit lui avoir dit "Mais, c'est comme si je n'étais plus moi! Je voulais quelqu'un qui m'aime, et qui me voulait moi comme je suis, pas ça! Je ne sais pas quoi faire, tous les jours, c'est plus difficile, sans ... papa ... Je ne pense même pas que je serai capable de vivre avec moi-même, je veux juste être heureux ..."

Blaine l'écouta jusqu'à qu'il entende Kurt dire 'Je veux juste être heureux' était-il vraiment aveugle? Blaine ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été si stupide ... les paroles de Kurt continuait de sonner dans son esprit, il ne savait pas que Kurt se sentait comme ça, tout d'un coup Blaine oublia tout le reste et se concentra sur ce que Kurt avait dit. Bien sûr, la situation n'était pas facile, mais il le savait de toute façon, il réfléchit à quelque chose ... il essaierait désormais, pas pour lui-même, pas pour Kurt, mais pour son père, Burt Hummel lui avait donné son fils, alors il essaiera de montrer à Kurt qui il est vraiment, et être là pour son mari. Blaine frappa à la porte avant d'entrer à l'intérieur, faisant raccrocher Kurt en toute hâte.

Blaine salua rapidement Kurt et vaqua à ses affaires, se débarrassant de ses choses et se préparant pour aller se coucher, il continua de voler des regards à Kurt qui était assis sur le lit à jouer avec son téléphone. Sa fit plaisir à Blaine que Kurt ait accepté le don, il pensait faire de lents progrès. Il était tellement occupé à voler des regards à Kurt qu'il n'a pas entendu le garçon dire "Tu ne veux pas dîner?"

Lorsque Blaine leva les yeux, il trouva Kurt debout dans le cadre de la porte en attente d'une réponse, il avait les yeux baissés sur le plancher ne voulant pas croiser le regard de Blaine "Oh ... euh non j'ai dîné sur le chemin de la maison." déclara Blaine.

Il ne manqua pas la déception qui traversa le visage de Kurt, quand le garçon hocha la tête et dit: "Ok". Kurt attendait en faite que Blaine rentre à la maison pour dîner avec lui, si il y avait bien une chose que son père lui avait enseigné et qu'il avait observé à partir des traditions de sa propre mère, c'est qu'une famille doit toujours s'asseoir et dîner ensemble, c'était une tradition avec les Hummel et Kurt pensait qu'il devrait peut-être la poursuivre, après tout Blaine était son mari, peu importe la situation actuelle dans laquelle ils étaient.

Blaine regarda Kurt se retourner et marcher vers le lit, les yeux baissés, mais il y a une chose que Blaine remarqua c'était que Kurt Hummel portait ses émotions sur sa manche, il n'y avait aucun doute, Blaine avait remarqué la déception sur le visage de Kurt, donc il s'est rapidement rafraîchie et s'approcha de Kurt "Kurt? Est-ce que tu as dîner ce soir?"

Kurt ne répondit pas et décida plutôt d'essayer d'ignorer Blaine, mais Blaine ne le laissa pas faire, il se rapprocha et s'assit à côté de Kurt et lui a de nouveaux demandé "Est-ce que tu attendais que je rentre à la maison, afin que nous puissions dîner ensemble?"

Quand Kurt ne répondit pas, Blaine fut sur le point de lui demander à nouveau, mais Kurt soupira et hocha la tête pour dire oui, et Blaine se senti mal, le garçon traitait avec beaucoup de choses ces derniers jours, et peut-être que Sebastian avait raison, Blaine était tellement investi dans lui-même, qu'il a oublié que Kurt venait d'un milieu différent.

Blaine pris l'initiative et se leva, tendant la main vers Kurt en lui disant: "Viens, on va aller en bas et dîner, je suis sûr que l'une des femmes de chambre pourra nous faire quelque chose à manger"

La tête de Kurt grimpa et il regarda Blaine avec une expression confuse "Mais ... tu as déjà dîner" Blaine sourit et hocha la tête, mais au lieu d'attendre que Kurt prenne sa main, il attrapa doucement la main de Kurt lui-même et l'aida à se lever et lui dit "Oui, mais pas toi, alors je vais t'accompagner, comme sa tu ne t'ennuieras pas"

"Mais, tu es probablement fatigué après avoir travailler."

"Je ne suis pas fatigué quand je peux passer du temps avec mon mari, et si j'avais su que tu m'attendais, je ne serais pas rentrer si tard." sourit Blaine, il ne lui donna pas une seconde pour pensée avant qu'il ne décide de baiser la main de Kurt qui était dans la sienne, il ne cessait de penser à ce que Kurt avait dit au téléphone plus tôt: 'Je veux juste être heureux' et Blaine Anderson était sur d'une chose, il fera en sorte que ce mariage marche, non pas pour lui, pas pour Burt ... mais pour Kurt ... le garçon méritait le bonheur, il a beaucoup trop souffert, et peut-être ... juste peut-être que Blaine pourrait effectivement commencer à tomber amoureux de lui, ce qui ne semblait pas difficile parce que quand il baisa la main de Kurt, Kurt baissa sa tête pour essayer de cacher la rougeur sur ses joues ... ' _adorable_ ' pensa Blaine.

 _Peut-être que le mariage ne sera pas si difficile après tout_.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Petites étapes**

C'était comme tous les autres lundi matin pour Blaine, mais celui la était différent, peut-être parce qu'il n'était _pas seul_ dans son lit.

Et _pas seul_ , il voulait dire que son mari dormait profondément à côté de lui, mais contrairement à la plupart des matins, Kurt ne dormait pas à l'autre extrémité du lit, au contraire, il dormait très proche de Blaine, suffisamment proche pour que Blaine puisse sentir la chaleur de Kurt irradiant de la presse de son corps contre le côté de Blaine, et sa ne s'est pas arrêté là, le poids lourd sur l'épaule de Blaine indiqua que la tête de Kurt était niché entre l'endroit où sa clavicule et son épaule se rencontrait. Il a eu des progrès.

Les progrès commencèrent une semaine plus tôt, depuis que Blaine et Sebastian aient parlé. Blaine avait essayé, autant qu'il pouvait et il ne va pas le nier, c'était difficile, mais il s'est rappelé de prendre étape par étape.

Tout commença deux jours après que Blaine ai parlé avec Sebastian. C'était mardi soir, Blaine rentra fatigué du travail, les cheveux en désordre, la cravate dénoué et ses épaules affalé. Quand il entra dans sa chambre, il voulait juste s'effondrer sur son lit douillet et ne plus jamais se réveiller. Malheureusement, son mari pensa autrement. Dès que Blaine entra dans la chambre et salua Kurt d'une voix fatiguée, qui était assis sur le dessus du lit, lisant un livre de la collection de Blaine. Blaine s'effondra sur le lit et laissa échapper un grognement satisfait.

"Longue journée?" Demanda Kurt.

Blaine grogna en réponse et garda sa tête enfouie dans l'oreiller sous sa tête.

"As-tu dîné?" demanda de nouveau Kurt, d'après ce que Blaine pouvait dire, Kurt avait filer plus près de Blaine sur le lit.

Blaine secoua la tête et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait a "Je veux dormir". Blaine pensait qu'après le long silence qui progressa après ce qu'il a dit, que Kurt était retourné à sa lecture, à la place, il le prit par surprise, quand il sentit quelqu'un délacer ses chaussures habillées, et les enlever de ses pieds, suivit ensuite de ses chaussettes. Il se força à se pousser sur ses coudes pour tourna la tête et trouva Kurt ramasser ses chaussures et les placer à côté de la porte du placard, avant de retourner au lit vers Blaine. Blaine pris le temps de regarder Kurt, qui était habillé d'un simple jeans délavés et une chemise violet foncé col en V, le V du cou était suffisamment bas pour laisser peu d'imagination sur la façon dont son mari doit être tonifié, il regarde le long cou mince de Kurt et la clavicule plus que nécessaire aussi. Le contraste parfait de la couleur de la chemise contre la peau d'albâtre sans tache de Kurt, fit dérivé le cerveau de Blaine, ' _Mon mari est si beau_ ' se surprit à penser Blaine.

Il ne remarqua pas comment il regarda Kurt jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que Kurt était juste à côté de lui à nouveau et debout à côté de son côté du lit, "Assis" lui dit Kurt, Blaine haussa un sourcil et avec un soupir, il se retourna et se redressa sur le lit, Kurt attrapa le manteau de Blaine et l'aida à sortir de celui-ci, avant de le plier soigneusement et le mettre de côté, il alla ensuite saisir Blaine par son col de chemise, enleva lentement la cravate que Blaine portait, Kurt déboutonna aussi les deux premiers boutons de la chemise de Blaine, faisant frissonner Blaine quand les doigts minces de Kurt entra en contact avec son cou.

"Tu vas rester ici, te lever, prendre une douche, te changer dans tes vêtements de nuit et j'attend que tu sois assis sur le canapé lorsque tu auras terminé, pendant que je t'apporte quelque chose à manger" lui ordonna Kurt, alors qu'il se baissa pour ramasser le sac de bureau et la veste de costume de Blaine.

"Kurt, je suis vraiment fatigué et j-"

"Je ne vais pas laisser mon mari dormir sans manger quelque chose, ou dormir dans notre lit quand il ne s'est même pas douchés depuis qu'il est revenu du travail, donc tu y va ... Je serai de retour dans 20 minutes" lui dit Kurt avant de sortir de la chambre, Blaine laissa échapper un soupir et jeta sa tête en arrière après que Kurt l'ai laissé, peut-être que c'est sa la vie conjugale, au lieu d'avoir un petit ami et une relation passionnante, vous avez réellement quelqu'un qui veut et prendra soin de vous tous les jours, même si tel est le cas, ce qui a également fait sourire Blaine est que Kurt avait fait référence à lui comme _son_ mari et dit _notre_ lit.

* * *

Comme Kurt l'avait dit, il était de retour 20 minutes plus tard, tenant un plateau dans ses mains, il ferma la porte de la chambre avec son pied et se dirigea vers la table basse où Blaine était assis et parcourait les chaînes de télévision. Alors, quand il plaça le plateau sur la table, Blaine se pencha pour attraper le plat de pâtes sur le plateau, mais Kurt lui mis une tape sur la main, il pris une bouchée de pâte et le tint devant les lèvres Blaine. Blaine haussa un sourcil à l'action de Kurt voulant le nourrir, après quelques piqûres, Blaine brisa le silence entre eux et dit avec un sourire: "Tu es très attentionné ce soir".

"C'est mon travail de prendre soin de mon mari, en plus tu es fatigué, donc je fais juste ce que je me devrais de faire" dit Kurt.

Blaine sourit et demanda "C'est quoi exactement?"

"Prendre soin de toi, maintenant arrête de parler et termine ton dîner" dit Kurt, baissant son visage, il se mordit la lèvre en essayant durement de cacher son sourire, sachant Blaine le regardait avec amusement, trouvant Kurt plus agréable à regarder que le film à la télévision

Une fois que Blaine eu terminé, il se leva pour aller se brosser les dents, avant de retourné s'asseoir à côté de Kurt sur le canapé, il prit le verre d'eau Kurt lui donna et dit 'merci'. Kurt commença à se lever, mais Blaine l'arrêta et lui dit: "Laisse, la femme de chambre viendra débarrasser demain matin, reste."

Kurt hocha la tête et se réinstalla, tripotant sa chemise, volant des regards à Blaine alors qu'ils regardaient la T.V. en silence. Blaine glissa sur le canapé et s'installa confortablement. Kurt fit de même et tourna la tête pour regarder ce que Blaine regardait, quelques minutes pendant le film, Kurt vit les yeux Blaine commencent à se faner, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de Kurt, Kurt ne s'éloigna pas, au contraire, il donna Blaine un petit sourire et se positionner pour que le corps de Blaine s'inclina sur le canapé, et il manœuvra Blaine pour qu'il se couche, avec sa tête posée sur les genoux de Kurt, Blaine était au courant de sa, mais il était trop fatigué pour penser à ses propres actions quand il s'installa sur les genoux de Kurt, avant qu'il ne le savait, il dormait, vaguement conscient des doigts de Kurt caressant ses cheveux humides.

* * *

Blaine ne se souvenait pas du moment ou il s'était couché, tout ce dont il se souvenait est que lui et Kurt regardaient un film après qu'il est dîner, et qu'il avait réussi à s'endormir avec sa tête sur les genoux de Kurt. Kurt avait dû le réveiller pour le mettre au lit, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que quand il se réveilla autour de 3 heures du matin, il trouva le côté du lit de son mari froid et vide. Kurt n'était pas là. Blaine tendit ses bras et appela le nom de Kurt dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, mais quand il n'eut aucune réponse, il fronça les sourcils et alluma sa lampe de chevet, il jeta ses jambes sur le côté du lit et se leva pour trouver Kurt.

Sa n'a pas été facile de le trouver, Blaine fut sur le point de renoncer de trouver Kurt quand il remarqua une figure assise dans la salle de piscine intérieure au rez-de-chaussée. Blaine marcha silencieusement à l'intérieur et vit que Kurt pleurait, il ne voulait pas déranger Kurt, mais il ne pouvait pas rester là et regarder son mari pleurer. Donc, sans rien dire Blaine se dirigea vers Kurt et s'assis sur le sol à côté de lui. Kurt renifla et leva les yeux quand Blaine fut assis.

"Je suis désolé, je t'ai réveillé" murmura t-il.

Blaine secoua la tête et dit: "Non, c'est bon, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé"

"J'ai eu un mauvais rêve" renifla Kurt, il essaya de cacher son visage de Blaine pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir les larmes coulant sur son visage.

"Tu veux en parler?" demanda Blaine

Après une longue pause, Kurt murmura "... non."

"Okay" grommela Blaine et il soupira, il resta assis là à regarder Kurt, il eut l'air d'avoir vraiment été secoué par son rêve, donc après beaucoup d'hésitation, il glissa plus près de son mari, et couvrit les mains de Kurt avec les siennes, quand Kurt ne s'éloigna pas, il enroula ses bras autour du garçon, le tirant plus près. Kurt ne bougea pas, il resta simplement figé sur place dans les bras de Blaine. Après un certain temps quand ses sanglots silencieux se calmèrent, Kurt soupira et essuya les larmes sur ses belles joues rose avant de dire "C'était sur mes parents ... Je ne sais plus quoi faire de ma vie, je suis désolé ...".

Blaine le fit taire et le tint plus près, le basculant lentement d'avant en arrière, frottant des cercles réconfortants dans le dos de Kurt jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots se calmèrent, quand il était sûr que Kurt avait cessé de pleurer, il prit le visage de Kurt dans ses mains. Kurt essaya de se détourner de lui, mais Blaine ne le laissa pas faire, au contraire, il leva son visage pour qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux. Blaine se surprit à penser à nouveau, ses yeux sont si magnifiques, peu importe leur situation, ou quoi ou comment ils étaient marié, mais il ne pouvait pas nier que les yeux de Kurt étaient les yeux les plus magnifiques et hypnotisant qu'il ait jamais vu. C'est comme si ils racontaient une histoire, il y a tant d'émotions, de sentiments, qui nageaient dans ces beaux orbes bleus qui semblaient changer de couleur en fonction de ce que Kurt ressentait. Ils étaient si transfixiant que Blaine ne remarqua qu'il avait regarder Kurt depuis si longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Kurt se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux.

Blaine se racla la gorge en essayant de cacher la légère rougeur montant sur ses joues d'être pris à regarder un peu trop longtemps qu'une personne normale aurait fait. Il dit: "Kurt ... ne t'excuse jamais pour quelque chose comme ça, je comprends tout à fait, d'accord" Kurt hocha la tête et soupira, Blaine lui caressa la joue un peu avant de laisser son visage et de se mettre debout. Il prit les mains de Kurt et le tira sur ses pieds, les ramenant dans leur chambre.

* * *

Une fois que Kurt fut installée dans leur lit, Blaine se glissa sous les couvertures de son côté du lit, éteignit la lumière de la lampe de chevet. Blaine fut sur le point de tomber endormi quand il sentit les doigts de Kurt toucher sa main, avant qu'il ne prenne la main de Blaine dans la sienne, serrant sur sa main fermement. Blaine se tourna vers Kurt, qui s'était déplacé plus vers de lui qu'il ne le fait normalement.

Il murmura: "Je suis désolé, je ... J'ai ..."

"Ça va" dit Blaine en se tournant de son côté pour faire face à son mari, "Kurt?"

"Oui?"

"Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi, n'est-ce pas? Tu es mon mari maintenant, tu es ma responsabilité, tout ce qui t'arrive à toi, m'arrive à moi, tu dois savoir que je suis et serai toujours là pour toi, peu importe ce qui passe" lui dit Blaine, il repensa à sa conversation avec Sebastian, s'il voulait que ce mariage fonctionne, il faut être deux pour danser le tango, il avait besoin de se rappeler de Kurt et de leur relation et bâtir la confiance et le confort entre eux.

Kurt soupira et glissa plus près de Blaine jusqu'à ce qu'ils étaient quelques centimètres de distance l'un de l'autre, "Je sais, Blaine" murmura Kurt, il regarda Blaine dans l'obscurité avec la seule lumière qui venait à travers les rideaux. Blaine utilisa son autre main et la leva, hésitant, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts touchèrent la mâchoire de Kurt. Le souffle de Kurt se bloqua quand le visage de Blaine se rapprocha du sien. Il retint son souffle et regarda Blaine jusqu'à ce que son visage fut plus proche du sien, leur nez se touchaient presque lorsque Blaine cessa de bouger plus près.

Blaine leva les yeux et verrouilla ses yeux avec Kurt. "Dit-moi d'arrêter" chuchota Blaine.

Il attendit, regardant pour tout signe d'inconfort ou d'hésitation dans les yeux de Kurt, à la place les lèvres de Kurt se séparèrent et dans son souffle, il dit: "non ..." qui fut suffisant pour Blaine, avant qu'il ne sut ce qu'il faisait, il pressa ses lèvres doucement sur celles de Kurt, Kurt laissa échappé un souffle doux, ses doigts fléchit où sa main fut enfermé avec celle de Blaine entre leurs corps, Blaine saisi l'occasion de lécher la lèvre inférieure de Kurt, faisant de nouveau haleter Kurt à l'intrusion, mais il ne se détacha pas. Au lieu de sa, son corps se déplaça plus près de Blaine, se penchant dans le baiser, il apporta sa main libre, qui ne tenait pas la main de Blaine et l'a posa sur l'épaule de Blaine. Blaine passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kurt, ce qui apporta leur visage plus près, approfondissant le baiser.

Sa n'était pas comme le baiser qu'ils ont partagé au mariage, du moins, sa ne l'ait pas pour Blaine, il y avait ce feu, qui coule dans ses veines pendant ils s'embrassèrent, sa brûla dans le cœur de Blaine, faisant courir le désir à travers lui, il approfondit encore le baiser, pour la nécessité de plus, la nécessité de sentir plus, le baiser lui secoua le cœur, et a ce moment Blaine savait ... Kurt Hummel ne ressemblait à aucun garçon qu'il ait jamais rencontré auparavant. Ce baiser était plus, plus que tout les baiser qu'il avait partagé avec ses amants précédents, y compris Sebastian.

Kurt laissa Blaine avancé, se trouvant soudain a embrasser Blaine à sa propre surprise, laissant échapper un gémissement quand il déplaça ses lèvres contre Blaine, quand il sentit la langue de Blaine traversé sa lèvre inférieure, il sépara ses lèvres comme un signe d'invitation, laissant la langue de Blaine entré en contact avec la sienne. Kurt sentait comme si son corps tout entier était en feu, il n'avait jamais senti sa avant, sa main reposait maintenant sur le dos du cou de Blaine, son cou arqué pour se presser de plus près, leurs corps étaient collé l'un contre l'autre. Les deux maris laissaient échapper de doux gémissements, ce ne fut qu'après que Blaine sentit leur désir s'accumulé, ce qui rend assez évident qu'ils étaient tous les deux excités, alors Blaine décida d'arrêter, il voulait prendre les choses lentement, construire cette relation avec Kurt, il sentait que c'était trop. Il voulait être sûr que Kurt s'ouvrirait à lui et leur mariage avant de le consommer dans le sexe. Kurt gémit devant leurs lèvres entrouvertes, il ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda Blaine, tous les deux haletant.

Blaine laissa un sourire embellir ses lèvres, il embrassa le front de Kurt et s'éloigna un peu de son visage. Kurt avait un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, il avoua timidement: "C'était mon vrai premier baiser". Blaine sourit et amena ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt, afin qu'il puisse le tenir dans ses bras, Kurt ne s'éloigna pas, au lieu de sa, il posa lentement sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine.

"Et si tu veux, il peut être le premier d'un grand nombre" chuchota Blaine, donnant un autre baiser sur le front de Kurt. Kurt était calme après ce qu'il a dit, Blaine pensait qu'il devait s'être endormi ou ne pas avoir quelque chose à dire à sa, mais quand Kurt murmura contre l'épaule de Blaine "Je le veux." Blaine sourit et ferma les yeux, se blottissant contre Kurt, entrelaçant sa main avec Kurt qui se reposait sur son cœur.

' _Le mariage pourrait ne pas être aussi dur_ ' pensa t-il, et marié avec Kurt Hummel ... peut-être que c'était juste exactement ce dont Blaine avait besoin. Kurt pourrait être ce dont Blaine avait besoin dans sa vie.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Je te le l'offre**

Sans aucun doute, Blaine Anderson pouvait dire des choses s'améliorait. Kurt se rapprochait de lui, c'étaient des regards ou des sourires, parfois s'asseoir proche l'un de l'autre, parfois se tenir la main, Blaine initiait la plupart des baisers mais une fois, Kurt l'a fait, mais après, Kurt était devenu rouge, ce qui a fait éclaté de rire Blaine au visage adorable de Kurt, entraînant Kurt de souffler et s'éloigné.

Blaine devait admettre que Kurt était une œuvre d'art, il y avait tant de choses en lui, et tant de feu en lui que Blaine appréciait le temps qu'il passait avec Kurt.

Il aimait la façon dont Kurt prenait soin de lui quand il revenait de travail; C'était agréable de rentrer à la maison avec un mari qui est toujours là pour prendre soin de toi. Kurt commença également à parler plus; ils ont parlé de beaucoup de chose à chaque fois que Kurt était dans l'ambiance. Blaine pris sa comme une occasion d'apprendre de nouvelles choses sur Kurt.

Ce que Blaine aimait le plus était que Kurt ne rejetait pas les câlins pendant la nuit, ce dont Blaine profitait sans arrêt, tenir quelqu'un dans ses bras, la pression douce de la main de Kurt ou sa tête sur son cœur, la façon dont Kurt fredonnait ou se blottissait contre son cou dans son sommeil. Le coeur de Blaine battait fort à ce moment là. Blaine essayait de le nier, mais il se sentais comme si il tombait peu à peu amoureux de Kurt Élizabeth Hummel. Ce qui a également commencé était que Blaine devenait un peu de protecteur autour de lui, tout commença après quand Blaine avait pris Kurt pour la première fois pour le shopping et le déjeuner?

Kurt se prélassait dans la maison, après avoir pris son petit déjeuner tôt le matin avec la mère de Blaine; elle semblait toujours s'intéresser autour de Kurt. Kurt trouvait sa attachant qu'elle soit aimable envers lui, Il a enfin l'impression qu'il avait quelqu'un comme figure maternelle autour de lui. La plupart du temps, Kurt passait son après-midi seul, Mme Anderson sortait avec ses amis, et les hommes Anderson était au travail; Kurt restait dans le salon de la famille lisant vogue ou en regardant la télé. Ce fut un après-midi, il était occupé à tourner les pages de la dernière édition de Vogue; il était tellement occupé à lire la dernière tendance de style qu'il n'a pas remarqué que quelqu'un rampait derrière lui sur le canapé. Et avant qu'il ne le sache quelqu'un souffla dans son oreille, ce qui provoqua à Kurt de laissé échapper un cri aigu élevé embarrassant. Il se retourna dans l'horreur serrant sa poitrine pour trouver Blaine riant pour avoir réussi à effrayer Kurt.

"Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas chez toi?" dit Kurt avec colère, sa respiration lourde.

Blaine essaya de contenir son rire mais il échoua lamentablement et dit: "Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher"

Kurt souffla et roula des yeux à Blaine "Dieu, je te déteste" murmura t-il. Blaine lui sourit et se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de lui en souriant tendrement à Kurt "Non, tu me déteste pas."

"Si," répondit-il à Blaine, en détournant la tête de son mari. Blaine rit et s'approcha plus de Kurt, pressant ses lèvres sur la joue de Kurt, il dit: "non et je peux te le prouver "

Kurt demeurait cependant stoïque et silencieux des actions de Blaine, Blaine prit sa comme une occasion de continuer ses attentions, une autre chose qu'il aimait chez Kurt était son entêtement, et il l'aimait le plus, car c'était amusant de briser sa barrière. Kurt essaya désespérément d'ignorer Blaine, l'embrassant le côté de son visage, donnant des petits bisous sur son front, le nez, les joues et la mâchoire; et quand Blaine pensait que Kurt ne céderai pas, il sourit à son mari et baissa la tête pour écumer ses lèvres sur le côté du cou de Kurt et fit son chemin vers le coin de ses lèvres. Il essaya de cacher son rire quand Kurt se mordit les lèvres et tourna la tête pour faire face à Blaine pour lui dire: "Bon sang, ok ... tu as gagné"

Blaine lui souri, saisissant ses mains, il le tira hors du canapé et dit: "Viens, nous allons faire du shopping, et puis je vais t'emmener à un rendez-vous de déjeuner"

"Un rendez-vous de déjeuner?" Demanda Kurt.

"Ouais, juste toi et moi ... tu es d'accord?" demanda Blaine, analysant le visage de Kurt pour tous refus, mais Kurt lui sourit et hocha la tête, laissant Blaine le conduire dehors en direction de la Bentley de Blaine. Kurt s'assis là dans la crainte. Il n'a jamais eu le privilège des belles qualités de vie, et encore moins s'asseoir dans cette voiture de luxe, il a toujours voulu apprendre à conduire, mais malheureusement, il n'en a jamais eu l'occasion.

Kurt se détendit sur le siège quand ils sont sorti du domaine Anderson, "Alors pourquoi allons-nous faire du shopping?"

"Je voulais te prendre au shopping, j'ai l'impression que les vêtements que tu portes c'est pas toi, compte tenu du nombre de Vogue que tu lis et la pile qui repose sur notre table, je voulais t'emmener au shopping" dit Blaine, Kurt baissa la tête et murmura: "T'es pas obligé de m'acheter des vêtements, ou essayer d'acheter ton chemin avec moi, tu sais."

Blaine fronça les sourcils aux paroles de Kurt, ce n'était pas son intention, il ignorait que Kurt se sentait comme sa, quand ils ont atteint un feu rouge, Blaine saisit la main de Kurt dans la sienne et l'attira à ses lèvres, en lui donnant un baiser avant de dire: "Je ne veux pas acheter mon chemin vers toi, Kurt, je ne l'ai jamais voulu, je veux prendre soin de toi, te traiter comme tu me traites depuis quelques semaines, personne n'a jamais fait sa pour moi, et je voulais te montrer à quel point j'admire et ... je voulais juste te faire plaisir." Kurt se mordit la lèvre, se sentant rougir, il marmonna dans sa barbe

"Dieu, c'est tellement embarrassant" dit-il. À chaque fois que Blaine disait quelque chose d'attachant ou était charmant, sa faisait toujours rougir Kurt. Kurt ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait de cette façon vers Blaine. Blaine rit et se pencha pour donner un baiser chaste à Kurt, provoquant à Kurt de devenir encore plus rouge si c'était possible, il murmura: "J'aime te faire rougir"

"Tais-toi" gémit Kurt et détourna les yeux, faisant rire Blaine aux actions de son mari.

* * *

Après quelques minutes de conduite, ils se sont garés à l'extérieur de Gucci, Kurt regarda sous le choc, Blaine, étant le parfait gentleman qu'il était, se dirigea vers le côté de Kurt et ouvrit la porte pour lui. "Blaine, c'est ..."

"Viens" dit Blaine et prit la main de Kurt dans la sienne, le menant à l'intérieur du magasin de concepteur. Une vendeuse sembla le reconnaître vu qu'elle lui dit: "Bienvenue M. Anderson, comment allez-vous?" Elle se dirigea vers le couple de jeunes mariés.

"Très bien, merci, je vous présente mon mari, Kurt Anderson" dit Blaine en désignant Kurt qui lui donna un sourire timide.

"Bonjour, M. Anderson, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer" dit-elle, atteignant une main pour Kurt qu'il serra. "Alors que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui, vous cherchez quelque chose de spécial? Voulez-vous de l'aide?"

Blaine jeta un coup d'œil à Kurt qui était trop occupé à regarder autour du magasin, il sourit et secoua la tête en disant "Non, je pense que sa ira, merci" Après sa, Blaine conduisit Kurt vers les rayons, laissant Kurt errer autour du magasin, lorsque Kurt vit un pantalon slim gris et noir, il pris un coup d'œil au prix et laissa tomber en secouant la tête à Blaine et lui dit: "Blaine, c'est trop cher, je pense pas que je-"

"Non, ne dis pas que tu ne le mérite pas, tu es Kurt Élizabeth Anderson, mon mari, et je t'ai emmener ici pour te faire plaisir alors je ne te laisserai pas argumenter là-dessus, je pense que tu devrais les essayer et sa aussi" dit-il en s'éloignant. Il revient avec une veste, une chemise, et un long manteau que Kurt avait regardé avant.

Kurt regarda les articles et hocha la tête, marchant vers les cabine d'essayage, alors que Kurt était dans la cabine, Blaine marchait dans le magasin, faisant une pause à cause d'un article qui attira son attention, c'était une belle écharpe en cachemire couleur saphir, la couleur lui rappelait Kurt, donc il ne pense pas à deux fois avant de demandé à la vendeuse de l'envelopper pour lui. Une fois fait, il prit quelques autres articles, qu'il pensait, donnerai une belle apparence à Kurt, il pris ces éléments et alla s'asseoir sur les sièges face aux cabine d'essayage. Blaine ne savait pas pourquoi Kurt prenait si longtemps, il était sur son téléphone quand il entendit un raclement de gorge. Et il était là, debout dans les pantalons bien ajustés, étreignant si parfaitement ses jambes, et la chemise noire accentuait la silhouette de Kurt, ce qui fit monter le sang au sud de Blaine.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps Blaine le regardait bouche bée jusqu'à ce que Kurt demanda timidement: "Hum ... alors ... de quoi j'ai l'air".

"Merde ... tu es tellement beau" souffla Blaine, sans réfléchir, Kurt se retourna pour donner à Blaine une vue complète de la tenue.

Les joues de Kurt devinrent rouges et il se mordit la lèvre "... Tu penses vraiment?"

Blaine remarqua qu'il l'avait dit à haute voix, mais il ne regrettait pas ses paroles, il hocha simplement la tête et dit de nouveau: "Oui, tu es beau"

"Tu ne penses pas qu'ils sont un peu trop ... Je ne sais pas trop serrés?" dit Kurt désignant son pantalon, ils étaient serré et de forme parfaite, dans tous les bons endroits, mais il laissait aussi peu d'imagination a ce qu'il y avait sous eux, Blaine secoua la tête un peu trop vivement et dit un peu trop fort "Non! Je veux dire, non, ils ont l'air parfait, nous devrions les prendre, nous avons d'autres magasins à visité aussi."

* * *

Après trois boutiques de créateurs, avec l'ensemble du siège arrière et le coffre de Blaine complète de boîtes et de sacs, ils se sont arrêtés au dernier magasin, Kurt haleta quand il vit le logo très familier "oh mon dieu! Alexander McQueen ?!"

"Ouais, j'ai remarqué que tu conservais les coupes avec ses vêtements, donc j'ai pensé que tu aimerais venir ici"

"C'est incroyable!" dit Kurt, marchant dans le magasin, Blaine rit à l'excitation de Kurt, Kurt regarda, puis tout d'un coup, fronça les sourcils et murmura: "C'est si accablant"

"Est-ce que c'est trop? Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise"

"Non, c'est ... accablant, je ne pensais jamais avoir cette occasion, d'aller dans des magasin de concepteur, acheter quelque chose que je voulais, sans regarder le prix, parce que tu prends le vêtement avant que je puisse regarder ... C'est accablant"

"Dans le bon sens j'espère"

Kurt hocha la tête et soupira; "Ouais ... dans le bon sens"

"Eh bien, allons-y, après sa, nous irons déjeuner, je meurs de faim"

Kurt hocha la tête, et serra la main de Blaine avant de marcher autour du magasin, Kurt s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit un élément qu'il aimait, c'était une veste de tranchée, et un kilt, Kurt mis ses doigts le long des vêtements, avant que Blaine ne hoche la tête et fit signe à Kurt pour les cabines d'essayage.

Ce que Blaine n'avait pas remarqué est que l'article avait un kilt, alors quand Kurt sortit de la cabine, pour montrer comment il avait l'air. La mâchoire de Blaine chuta. Juste là, en face de lui, était son mari, dans une jupe, qui atteignait ses genoux, et il avait des bas sur lui! ' _OH MON DIEU_ ' pensa Blaine, son cerveau se détraquait. Oui Blaine aimait les beaux hommes, il était au courant de sa, il ignorait que voir Kurt dans une jupe le mettrai dans cet état, il avait l'impression que tout le monde regardait Kurt, comme certaines personnes dans le magasin faisait, il marqua une pause pour regarder son mari, il sentit le besoin soudain de prendre son manteau et cacher les jambes de Kurt de tout le monde.

"Blaine ... pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? Est-ce que c'est trop" demanda Kurt, se sentant immédiatement conscient de soi quand il regarda autour de la boutique, car certaines personnes avaient arrêté ce qu'ils faisaient pour regarder Kurt.

"C'est ... ça, euh ... Je-" Blaine s'étouffa dans ses paroles, en essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire qui ne sois inapproprié dans un lieu public.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre, et regarda le kilt, donner des coups de pieds vers l'avant, en disant: "Je savais que c'était trop ... Je vais aller me changer."

Les yeux de Blaine s'élargissent et il secoua la tête avec un peu trop d'empressement, il ne voulait pas cesser de voir Kurt en kilt pour l'instant, il souhaitait que son mari reste comme ça en permanence, comme sa il pourrait regarder ses longues jambes "Quoi? non."

"Mais tout le monde me regarde étrangement, c'est pas que je ne suis pas convaincu de comment je m'habille, c'est juste ... les regards, en particulier de ce type" murmura Kurt en marchant près d'où Blaine était, tripotant son manteau quand il désigna cet homme de 40 ans, rasant ses yeux le long du corps de Kurt un peu comme Blaine l'a fait aujourd'hui, mais son regard semblait plus prédatrice qu'admiratif.

Blaine regarda instantanément vers l'endroit où Kurt faisait signe, il vit ce que Kurt voulait dire, son sang se mit à bouillir, ce fut son mari, personne ne regarde son mari comme ça, ' _Kurt est à moi._ ' pensa Blaine, et il se sentit soudain protecteur, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un regarde Kurt. Blaine savait que c'était étrange, car il n'a jamais été si surprotecteur avec ses petits amis avant, mais avec Kurt, il senti son sang bouillir à sa.

"Blaine ... Je-je vais juste aller enlever ça, c'est trop pour moi" dit Kurt, se sentant un peu frustré maintenant.

"Attends, arrête" dit Blaine, claquant ses pensées, il se dirigea vers son mari, qui semblait déçu. "Tu l'aimes cette tenue?" Demanda Blaine, prenant la main de Kurt dans la sienne; Kurt hocha la tête, mais détourna les yeux.

"Alors, je n'ai aucune raison de t'empêcher d'avoir ce que tu aimes" dit Blaine, rabattant une mèche de cheveux qui était tombé sur le front de Kurt.

"Mais, tu n'as rien dit, et sa semblait trop, tu me dévisageait" fit remarquer Kurt et haussa les épaules. Blaine fronça les sourcils, et réalisa ce que Kurt voulait dire, ' _Il pensait que je désapprouvais, et je n'aimais pas la tenue sur lui? A t-il vu comment il est incroyable dedans_ '.

"Kurt ... Je te dévisageait parce que ... Dieu, je sais que sa va faire trop, car nous sommes encore en train d'essayer d'être confortable autour de l'autre, mais putain ... tu as l'air si ... si sexy"

"Vraiment?"

"Oui, et pour ce gars qui te regarde comme si tu étais un morceau de viande, bien qu'il aille se faire voir, car tu es mon mari et tu es à moi" dit Blaine, attrapant le visage de Kurt dans ses mains, et l'embrassa là, dans la boutique, faisant gémir Kurt de surprise, ses mains venant se cramponner au manteau de Blaine, essayant de le tirer plus près. Mais Blaine réalisa qu'ils étaient encore à l'intérieur d'un magasin, et s'arrêta avant que les choses n'aille trop loin. "Tu devrais l'acheter"

"Okay" souffla Kurt et se retourna dans la cabine pour se changer dans ses vêtements normaux, Blaine n'a même pas essayé de cacher comment son regard s'attarda au cul de Kurt, avant qu'il ne se retourne pour foudroyer le vieil homme du regard, qui reparti.

* * *

Après que Blaine ait payé pour la tenue de Kurt, ils marchèrent main dans la main vers leur voiture, et jusqu'à l'endroit où Blaine voulait déjeuner. Kurt du admettre après avoir eu le déjeuner, en étant sur le chemin du retour, que sa avait été la plus heureuse journée qu'il avait eu depuis la mort de son père. Il se senti heureux après si longtemps. Quand les gardiens de maison prirent les sacs de la boutique à leur chambre, Blaine soupira en fermant la porte de sa voiture et se tourna vers Kurt qui souriait à Blaine.

"Tu sembles heureux ... J'aime ce côté de toi" commenta Blaine, rayonnant à Kurt.

"Ouais ..." dit Kurt, il déglutit péniblement contemplant s'il devait le faire ou pas, mais il devait admettre que Blaine avait essayé dur d'apprendre à le connaître, de le faire sourire, rire, et juste être là pour lui, sa fit battre le cœur de Kurt plus rapidement dans sa poitrine; Blaine semblait maintenant être un autre homme pour Kurt, quelqu'un dont il pourrait tomber amoureux. Kurt se mordit la lèvre et ferma l'espace entre les deux, ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Blaine, il avança timidement et pressa ses lèvres sur celles de Blaine.

Ce fut la première fois qu'il initia un baiser entre eux, et il avait l'impression qu'il venait de traverser la plus grande étape jamais, selon lui. Après deux semaines de flirt occasionnel, de doux baisers, et des baisers dans le lit qui se poursuivaient pendant des heures la nuit. Kurt était devenu à l'aise. Blaine était affectueux et Kurt a toujours su qu'il était un idiot romantique et n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Blaine, d'autre part, pris 1 minute pour réaliser que Kurt l'embrassait. Donc, dès que son cerveau rattrapa son corps, il fredonna dans le baiser et ouvrit sa bouche, lentement, poussant sa langue dans la bouche de Kurt, faisant haleter Kurt.

Tous les deux se sont alors perdus dans l'instant, les bras de Blaine ont trouvé leur chemin autour de la taille de Kurt et d'une certaine manière ils ont réussi à se pressés les uns contre les autres avec Kurt pris en sandwich entre la voiture et le corps de Blaine. C'est M. Anderson qui les sépara quand il klaxonna sa voiture à eux en sortant de sa Rolls-Royce.

"Bonjour, les garçons" dit-il en prenant sa mallette et la tendit à l'un des majordomes qui était ressorti. Blaine et Kurt rougit furieusement, ils se sont éloignés les uns des autres, en essayant difficilement de cacher la façon dont ils ont été pris par le père de Blaine.

Walter sourit et tapota l'épaule de Kurt et dit: "Je suis heureux de vous voir que vous vous rapprochez, et je suis encore plus heureux que grâce à toi Kurt, Blaine commence à revenir à la maison à une heure décente pour dîner avec sa famille à temps." Kurt sourit et essaya d'ignorer la façon dont il devait être rouge après avoir été pris dans une situation compromettante, mais il réussi à dire: "Heureux de vous aider, M. Anderson."

"Pas M. Anderson, je te l'ai dit fils, Appelle-moi Walter, tu es de notre famille maintenant" Walter sourit et partit. Laissant Kurt et Blaine se regarder les uns les autres, avant que Blaine n'éclate de rire, Kurt le foudroya du regard et murmura: "Il n'y a rien de drôle, ton père viens de nous voir nous embrassé, comme ça"

Blaine sourit et recula de Kurt et dit en taquinant "Comme quoi exactement?"

"Tu sais de quoi je parle" dit Kurt, sentant de nouveau son dos contre la voiture quand le corps de Blaine se pressa lentement contre le sien. Blaine sourit et dit: "Je pense que tu dois me rafraîchir la mémoire, M. Anderson"

Kurt leva les yeux, et souri, se penchant en avant, dès qu'il posa ses lèvres sur Blaine son téléphone sonna dans son jean, ce qui fit gémir Blaine et il se détacha, laissant Kurt prendre son téléphone et regarder qui appelle. Il répondit et mis le téléphone à son oreille.

"A-Allô" dit-il, essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

" **Bonjour Kurt, c'est Sebastian, tu sais, le meilleur ami de Blaine.** "

"Oh, oui, Salut, Sebastian comment vas-tu?" dit Kurt, Blaine fronça les sourcils et articula 'Sebastian'? A son mari, Kurt hocha la tête et leva un doigt pour signaler à Blaine d'attendre.

" **Je vais bien, comment va la vie conjugale?** "

"C'est ... bien ... super en fait"

" **Hmm ... bon, bon, ok, donc la raison pour laquelle je t'appelle , c'est que je ne sais pas si Blaine t'a dit ou non, mais je fais une fête pour mon anniversaire demain, et je voudrais que toi et Blaine veniez, je l'ai déjà dit à Blaine, et j'ai pensé que je pourrais t'appeler personnellement aussi à propos de l'invitation.** "

"Oh, eh bien, c'est parfait, oui, nous aimerions venir ... ok ... oui ... bye Sebastian" Kurt mis fin à l'appel et rangea son téléphone, il leva les yeux vers Blaine qui regardait Kurt avec confusion.

"Donc, Sebastian ... quand est-ce que Sebastian a eu ton numéro?" Demanda Blaine, haussant un sourcil à Kurt.

"Oh, il est venu il y a quelques semaines quand tu travaillais, nous avons parlé un peu et il m'a donné son numéro, il est gentil, tu as un bon ami, il nous a invités à sa fête d'anniversaire demain"

"Ouais ... super ..." murmura pensivement Blaine, c'était étrange venant de Sebastian, surtout avec ce qu'il a d'abord ressenti pour Kurt parce que Blaine allait l'épouser, mais peut-être qu'il essayait juste de créer une amitié probable entre eux.

"Bien, bien, nous allons évidemment à la fête, je ne peux pas attendre pour te présenté à tout le monde, et maintenant assez sur Sebastian, j'espère que tu pourrait faire ce délicieux chocolat chaud que tu m'as fait une nuit quand nous regardions ce film que tu as détesté "

Kurt rit et sourit, se penchant en avant, il embrassa la joue de Blaine, et commença à marcher devant Blaine faisant sauter un battement au cœur de Blaine dans sa poitrine, sentant le bonheur se propager à travers lui. Kurt travaillait sur ce mariage autant que lui, sa lui faisait plaisir ... _Kurt se révèle être un très bon partenaire après tout_.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Désolé pour tous ceux qui ont attendu. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Pas de regrets**

C'était le jour de la fête, on ne pouvait nier que Kurt était excité. Excité de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes depuis son mariage, et peut-être interagir avec des gens en dehors de Blaine, non pas que Kurt ait eu des problèmes avec Blaine, loin de la. Blaine s'est avéré être plus que ce que Kurt avait prévu, il était gentil, patient, attentionné et surtout amoureux. Peut-être que ce mariage n'était pas si mal que ça après tout. Après des semaines d'hésitation et de s'entendre avec sa nouvelle vie, Kurt commençait enfin à se sentir à l'aise autour de Blaine. Cela dit, ça a également inclus une plus grande ouverture envers Blaine. Ils avaient établi une routine pour eux-mêmes. Et aucun d'eux ne se plaignait du tout. Inutile de dire qu'ils commençaient à tomber encore plus amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Pour Kurt, voir Blaine rentrer à la maison lui donna quelque chose à attendre aussi, il a souvent eu des textos de Blaine posant des questions sur comment il allait, et parfois même pour flirter. Kurt finit parfois par rougir sur certains des textos qu'il recevrait de Blaine, ce qui le laissait troublé; Au moment où Blaine rentrait à la maison, Kurt l'attendait pour qu'ils puissent dîner ensemble, et après le dîner, Blaine se serrait près de Kurt alors qu'ils parlaient de leur journée, de leurs passe-temps, de leurs goûts et de leurs dégoûts, de trouver de nouvelles façons de connaître l'un de l'autre encore mieux; Sinon, ils regardaient un film ensemble, le choix de Kurt bien sûr. Blaine n'était pas dérangé avec ce que Kurt choisissait, pour être honnête, il ne serait même pas gêné de regarder le film, sa première préoccupation était de poser sa tête sur les genoux de Kurt et de sentir les doigts de son mari caresser ses cheveux, envoyant des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale juste de sentir le toucher de son mari, il se trouvait lui-même en train de le regarder, en mémorisant tous les détails qui étaient **_Kurt_**.

Pour Blaine ... il était en train de tomber amoureux de Kurt, le matin était son favori parce que tous les jours, se réveillant à côté de lui câlinant son corps, sentant la chaleur qui rayonnait de sa peau le rendait difficile de quitter le lit et de rentrer à la maison. Kurt l'a faisait sentir incroyablement détendu au moment où il a vu son mari, attendu, habillé impeccablement pour Blaine. Blaine fut flatté de constater que Kurt l'attendait non seulement mais s'habillait pour lui, Kurt se sentait plus comme à la maison que jamais. Sans doute Blaine ne serait pas surpris d'admettre qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux de son mari, il était également prêt à progresser leur relation.

C'était comme tous les autres matinées pour les jeunes mariés Anderson, mais cette fois-ci était différent, au cours de la semaine écoulée depuis la sortie de shopping, Kurt était devenu plus ouvert autour de Blaine, avec cela, il se trouverait souvent en train de lancer les baisers. Et une ou deux fois, ça s'est terminée en baisers chauffée, ce qui a entraîné la chute de Kurt sur le lit avec Blaine au-dessus de lui, le baiser s'est terminé parce qu'ils étaient perturbés par un coup à la porte. Et comme tous les matins, Blaine se réveilla avec l'odeur du café frais entrant dans sa chambre, en entendant le cliquetis de l'argenterie, puis le lit plonge avec le poids d'une autre présence, Blaine sourit quand un baiser fut posé sur ses lèvres, et qu'une main courra dans ses cheveux indisciplinés

"Bonjour, soleil" il entendait la voix angélique qu'il avait appris à adorer murmuré à l'oreille.

Blaine soupira, et tendit ses bras, cligna doucement tandis que ses yeux s'ajustaient aux beaux yeux bleus qui le regardaient, il sourit et tendit la main qui courrait à travers ses cheveux vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. "Bonjour, beauté" dit Blaine en regardant amoureusement Kurt. Kurt rougit et mordit ses lèvres, une habitude que Blaine trouva adorable, Kurt sourit et se pencha pour donner un autre baiser à Blaine, mais, ce qui s'avéra être un petit baiser a fini avec Kurt sur son dos et son mari lui à cheval sur lui, lui donnant un long baiser dur. Kurt eut le souffle coupé, ses mains se posa sur la poitrine nue de Blaine. Blaine avait arrêté de porté une chemise de nuit au lit après la semaine dernière, et Kurt ne se plaignait certainement pas, car il passait ses mains sur son épaule, serrant brièvement sa peau avant de se dégagé et dire: "Tu vas être en retard au travail si tu continues ça."

"Chéri, je préférerais plutôt être en retard que de manquer l'occasion d'embrasser mon beau mari" déclara Blaine avec un sourire en coin et embrassa la ligne de la mâchoire de Kurt, lui donnant un pincement ludique, qui envoya des frissons dans le dos de Kurt.

"Arrête, il est maintenant temps de se lever, le petit déjeuner devient froid," dit Kurt, poussant doucement Blaine hors de lui, qui obtempère et s'assit en regardant Kurt marché vers la table basse.

"Donc, nous allons à une fête d'anniversaire aujourd'hui" rappela Kurt à Blaine qui laissa échappé un gémissement et dit "Le devons-nous? Je préférerais venir direct à la maison afin de pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras toute la nuit" dit Blaine avec un clin d'oeil, Kurt lui sourit en lui tendant son café.

"Comporte toi bien ... Nous le devons, c'est l'anniversaire de ton meilleur ami après tout, alors vas-tu rentrer à la maison et te changer ou ..."

"Non, sois prêt avant que je vienne à la maison, je vais te chercher et nous allons directement à la fête, plus tôt nous y allons, plus tôt nous pourrons rentrer chez nous et je pourrais t'avoir pour moi-même" Blaine chuchota la dernière partie dans l'oreille de Kurt, ses mains reposant sur la cuisse de Kurt. Kurt se mordit les lèvres et embrassa la joue de Blaine avant de se blottir contre lui tout en mangeant le petit déjeuner.

* * *

Après que Blaine sois allé au travail, Kurt s'occupa de choisir la tenue parfaite pour la fête d'anniversaire, il voulait être parfait parce que l'ami de Blaine serait évidemment élite et riche, il ne voulait pas se démarquer devant eux, Il voulait juste se fondre pour être parfait pour Blaine et ses amis.

Au moment où Blaine est rentré du travail, Kurt était dans la salle de bain en mettant la touche finale à ses cheveux, il entendit Blaine venir: "Kurt tu es prêt?"

"Juste une minute" déclara Kurt en s'éloignant du comptoir de la salle de bain pour se regarder dans le miroir, il était nerveux, non seulement il a fait un choix audacieux dans les vêtements, mais il était aussi nerveux de rencontrer les amis de Blaine, soudainement il n'était plus aussi confiant qu'avant.

Blaine était assis sur le canapé, dénouant sa cravate, son dos vers la porte de salle de bain "Sommes-nous prêts à partir?" Il entendit son mari lui demander et l'entendant se rapprocher du canapé. Blaine tourna la tête pour répondre à son mari quand tout à coup, il oublia ce qu'il faisait. Là, à quelques mètres de lui, son mari avait l'air magnifique. Il portait ce kilt qu'il avait obtenu au magasin d'Alexander McQueen la semaine dernière, jumelé avec des bas noirs de ciselure.

"Est-ce trop?"

Blaine fut ramené à la réalité, se rendant compte qu'il regardait probablement Kurt pendant un certain temps, "Trop, bébé ... je n'ai soudainement plus envie d'aller à la fête parce que, Dieu, je ne pense pas que je peux garder mes mains sur moi-même en ce moment."

Kurt rougit des mots de Blaine: "T'es sûr que ce n'est pas trop, je peux aller me changer, tu sais?"

"NON ... Je veux dire non ... Ne te change pas, tu es magnifique, ne doutes pas ça" dit Blaine, se levant du canapé et prenant Kurt dans ses bras, il passa ses doigts le long de l'ourlet du kilt de Kurt, donnant à Kurt un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner, prenant la main de Kurt, ils partirent tous les deux pour la fête d'anniversaire.

* * *

Au moment où ils ont atteint le domaine de Smythe, Kurt se sentait encore plus nerveux qu'auparavant, Blaine l'a senti, parce qu'il entrelaça ses mains avec les siennes en disant: "Détend-toi, ça va bien, allez, allons-y, pour que je puisse montrer mon magnifique mari."

Kurt sourit et embrassa Blaine sur la joue et ils sortirent de la voiture.

Sebastian fut celui qui a ouvert la porte, donnant à Blaine une accolade à l'intérieur, Kurt sourit et accepta l'étreinte de Sebastian, mais ce qui était étrange était que Sebastian n'était pas habillé fantaisie ou quoi que ce soit, "Je suis tellement heureux que vous soyez venus, et wow euh ... Kurt tu regardes ... Génial" Kurt sentait que ce n'était pas vraiment un compliment, il regarda Sebastian et sourit, il portait une chemise et un pantalon, Blaine lui prit sa main alors que Sebastian les conduisit vers la salle de fête du sous-sol. Il y avait plusieurs personnes là-bas, mais soudainement Kurt se sentait comme l'éléphant dans la salle, tout le monde était vêtu de façon décontractée, Kurt était le seul qui était habillé et, sans parler de son choix audacieux dans la tenue de la soirée, il s'attendait à des robes et des costumes de fantaisie, Blaine en portait un au moins, mais ça ne l'avait pas encore rendu plus facile; Kurt se sentait comme si il était lycée encore une fois et il était l'enfant gay flamboyant dans une foule d'enfants hétéros qui lui donnaient des regards étranges de jugement.

Kurt fut tiré de ses pensées quand Sebastian dit: "Blaine, Eric et Greg sont ici aussi, tu devrais certainement prendre cette chance pour leur parler de la proposition commerciale que tu avais."

"Mais, euh ... Kurt." dit Blaine, tenant toujours la main de Kurt dans la sienne.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Kurt est avec moi, allez Kurt, je vais te présenter à nos amis," déclara Sebastian, n'attendant pas la réponse de Blaine, il pris la main de Kurt et le conduit à travers la pièce, Blaine le regarda alors que Kurt lui donna un regard effrayé alors qu'il s'éloignait de son mari. Blaine prit une profonde inspiration; _Kurt sera bien_ ... pensa-t-il, plus comme s'il l'avait prié alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Eric et Greg.

"Kurt, voici Jamie, Kate et son petit ami Jack"

"Les gars ... Voici Kurt Hummel oh je veux dire _**Anderson**_." dit Sebastian en introduisant Kurt à deux filles et à un gars qui tenait la main d'une des filles. Les filles regardèrent Kurt avec escepticisme, leurs yeux sur ses vêtements, rendant Kurt encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà.

"Vous savez comment ils le montrent dans les films comment une fille malheureuse continue à désirer le milliardaire beau et riche, et plus tard, ils se réunissent, c'est exactement ce que Kurt a traversé, vous savez comment il arrive qu'une personne ne cesse de dire que ce mariage ne peut jamais arriver, mais le père de Blaine et le père de Kurt ont fait le contraire, c'était comme si Blaine et Kurt étaient menacer d'armes à feu avec leurs parents disant que ce mariage va se passer d'une façon ou autre" Sebastian se mit à rire, alors que ses amis riaient, Kurt ressentait soudain que ce soir n'allait pas comme il le prévoyait.

Blaine, d'un autre côté, tourna la tête pour voir où était Kurt, il pouvait vaguement entendre ce que Sebastian disait, il fronça les sourcils, regardant comment Kurt baissa les yeux au sol, semblant instable autour de Sébastien et de ses amis, il attendit et essaya d'écouter ce qu'ils disaient.

"Oh, allez Sebastian, ne l'écoute pas Kurt, en passant comme ça, tu vas à un mariage chic ou un dîner chic après ça?" déclara Kate, l'une des amis de Sebastian.

Kurt fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, "Alors, d'où viens-tu, Kurt?" Demanda Jack.

"Hum, Lima, mais nous avons déménagé à L.A. après la mort de ma mère," dit Kurt, il souhaitait vraiment pouvoir trouver la sortie la plus proche et vite, il ne devrait pas être dans cette conversation.

"Oh, alors, qu'est-ce que ton père fait?" demanda sa petite amie, tout à coup Kurt avait l'impression qu'il était coincé

"Il ... il était mécanicien, il est décédé récemment," déclara Kurt, en regardant ses chaussures, il ne voulait plus être ici,

"Je suis tellement désolée d'entendre ça" dit Kate avec sympathie "Alors, quel travail fais-tu?"

Avant que Kurt ne puisse répondre, Sebastian l'a fait avant qu'il ne puisse dire: "En ce moment, il joue le rôle d'un simple mari de maison, vous savez, celui dont Blaine se moquait de retour de sa journée, mais ma façon dont les choses changent après un mariage." Sebastian et ses amis se moquèrent, Kurt avait envie de s'enfuir en ce moment, il était sur le point de s'excuser pour aller aux toilettes, mais avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, il senti quelqu'un attraper sa main: "Pardonnez-moi les gars, mais je me suis souvenu que Kurt et moi devons partir tôt, désolé, Sebastian."

"Quoi? Pourquoi? Vous venez d'arriver" se plaint Sebastian.

Kurt regarda Blaine, ses traits durs comme s'il essayait de se retenir d'éclater en colère "Eh bien, j'ai une journée bien remplie de travail demain, et papa m'attend à être là tôt pour une réunion, donc je suis désolé, mais une prochaine fois, d'accord, Sebastian, c'était sympa de vous rencontrer tous, Joyeux anniversaire Sebastian ... Viens bébé," dit Blaine en posant sa main sur la taille de Kurt, en le guidant à l'extérieur de la salle, laissant derrière eux un Sebastian en colère.

* * *

Le trajet en voiture à la maison fut calme jusqu'à ce que Blaine dit: "Alors, que dirais-tu de nous rendre à ce bel endroit italien et dîner, et nous pouvons aller faire une promenade sur la plage, qu'est-ce que t'en dis?"

"Je suis fatigué, Blaine" répondit Kurt, sans regarder Blaine, fixé à regarder en dehors de la fenêtre.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?"

"Je vais bien, je suis juste fatigué, c'est tout" dit Kurt, donnant à Blaine un sourire qui, sans aucun doute, semblait forcé.

Blaine soupira et regarda sur la route: "Alors Sebastian semble t'aimer," demanda-t-il, Kurt fronça les sourcils et regarda son mari, il se mordit la lèvre en demandant "Blaine? Étais-je ... trop habiller?"

"Tu es beau, Kurt, tellement que j'aurais préféré que tu restes avec moi toute la nuit" dit Blaine en prenant la main de Kurt dans la sienne, afin de l'embrasser.

"Tu dit simplement sa" Kurt roula des yeux vers lui.

"Je veux le dire, Kurt, ne laisse jamais personne te faire te sentir incertain à propos de toi, y compris moi, tu ne sais pas combien j'ai de la chance de t'avoir comme mon mari, comment je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir dans ma vie , Rentrer à la maison pour toi est la meilleure chose dans le monde et partir le matin est la plus dur parce que tout ce que je veux faire, c'est passer mon temps au lit, te regarder et te tenir dans mes bras aussi longtemps que je veux." dit Blaine, alors qu'ils atteignaient un feu de circulation, Blaine se pencha sur le levier de vitesse et embrassa Kurt. "Alors, à propos de ce dîner?"

"D'accord" sourit Kurt contre les lèvres de Blaine avant qu'il ne se dégagea.

* * *

Au moment où le couple est arrivé à la maison, après avoir eu un dîner incroyable, ça a certainement compensé la fête d'anniversaire, ils sont retournés dans leur chambre.

Kurt était occupé à ranger ses vêtements dans le placard et à ramasser les vêtements abandonnées de Blaine qu'il n'entendit pas la douche s'arrêter, Kurt glapit quand il sentit un corps chaud et humide presser contre le dos de sa chemise déboutonnée et deux mains se reposer autour de sa taille, Kurt frémit, sentant le souffle de Blaine sur son cou, "Tu as l'air magnifique ce soir, tu sais ça"

Kurt eut le souffle coupé, sentant les mains de Blaine courir le long de sa ligne de taille, ses doigts se brosser légèrement sa peau, "Tu mouilles ma chemise."

"Tu te plaint?" Demanda Blaine, ses lèvres se faufilant sans la clavicule. Kurt secoua la tête, les mains tendues pour courir ses doigts dans les cheveux mouillés de Blaine, tandis qu'il baissa la tête pour donner à Blaine un meilleur accès à son cou. "Je ne peux pas l'aider quand tu es ici, habillé de rien d'autres qu'une chemise et d'un boxer, les choses que tu me fais Kurt, je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça avant de te rencontrer, je ne peux pas en avoir assez de toi." déclara Blaine ses lèvres traçant le long de la colonne de la gorge de Kurt, ses mains maintenant atteignant sous la chemise ouverte de Kurt pour sentir la peau de son mari sous celle-ci.

"Blaine" gémit Kurt, lorsque les mains de Blaine ont couru sa poitrine nue "Oh mon dieu"

"Mm, dit-moi d'arrêter" dit Blaine, léchant un chemin jusqu'à l'oreille de Kurt, donnant son lobe à l'oreille une pincée ludique.

"Ne t'arrête pas" souffla Kurt, Blaine se mit à rire et tourna Kurt pour le clouer contre la porte du placard, réclamant ses lèvres tout en pressant son corps humide contre Kurt couvert seulement par la serviette blanche qui était autour de la taille de Blaine.

Kurt laissa échapper un gémissement, ses bras venant s'enrouler autour du cou de son mari quand il sentit Blaine le pousser contre la porte, il n'a jamais senti ça avant, le désir était tout nouveau pour lui, mais avec Blaine, il ne pensait jamais qu'il aurait dit ça, mais il voulait plus, il voulait tout et pour ça, il ne s'arrête jamais, Kurt savait qu'entre Blaine et lui, il était inexpérimenté, il était encore vierge, Blaine était au courant de ça, c'est pourquoi Blaine a toujours demandé si Kurt voulait arrêter avant de faire quelque chose d'audacieux, mais en ce moment, tout ce que Kurt voulait sentir, était Blaine.

Il pouvait sentir la poitrine humide de Blaine se frotter contre la sienne, Blaine lui faisait sentir ce que personne n'avait fait, bien sûr qu'il était inexpérimenté, mais tout ce qu'il voulait était plus juste à ce moment, peut-être que c'étaient les hormones, mais il y avait aussi un fait sous-jacent. Kurt était sans doute tomber amoureux de Blaine, et il n'avait aucun problème avec ça. Kurt haleta et enterra son visage dans le cou de Blaine, le serrant plus fort, quand il sentit Blaine se durcir sous la serviette en appuyant ses hanches contre la sienne. S'il y avait un doute dans le cerveau de Kurt, tout a disparu, il laissa les mains errantes de Blaine attraper son cul et le hisser afin que Kurt puisse envelopper ses jambes autour de Blaine. Kurt gémit et appuya ses lèvres contre celles de Blaine, ses doigts tirant sur les boucles de Blaine, laissant son mari les emmener vers leur lit.

Dès qu'il se sentit placé sous Blaine, Kurt ne rompit pas le baiser à la place, il se tordit sous Blaine et, involontairement, enveloppa sa jambe autour de la taille de Blaine, ne voulant pas cesser le frottement entre leurs corps, il sentit l'une des mains de Blaine sous son boxer, ses doigts touchant son cul, les mains de Kurt tombèrent sur la serviette de Blaine tirant sur l'objet offensant, il voulait simplement sentir Blaine, tout en le pressant sur le doux matelas; Blaine se retira d'où il embrassait la poitrine de Kurt et demanda: "Tu veux ça bébé?"

"Dieu, oui!" gémit Kurt, cambrant son dos contre Blaine, tirant la serviette de Blaine, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Blaine et toute sa gloire nue, et putain, il est chaud, il était sans aucun doute énorme, plus que Kurt pourrait même penser, "Tu aimes ce que tu vois?"

"T'as pas idée" souffla Kurt, tirant la tête de Blaine vers lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau, Blaine gémit contre ses lèvres, ses mains travaillant pour arracher la chemise Kurt de et enlever son boxer, au moment où ils étaient tous les deux nus, Blaine s'installa entre les jambes de Kurt, ses mains caressant son cul pendant un moment, il brisa le baiser pour regarder Kurt pour l'affirmation: "Tu es sûr de ça, Kurt, dit simplement le mot, j'arrêterai."

Kurt sourit à Blaine, il savait que Blaine se retenait beaucoup au cours de la semaine dernière, depuis qu'ils étaient assez confortable pour s'embrasser, et parfois, il savait que Blaine essayait très fort de se contrôler et ne pas pousser Kurt; Mais maintenant, après la fête d'anniversaire, Kurt se sentait en sécurité, Blaine était là pour l'éloigner des situations les plus gênantes et les plus effrayantes dans laquelle il était, même si ça signifiait laisser l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami, Blaine lui a accordé une attention particulière pendant le dîner. Aussi, l'embrassant parfois, l'amena à se sentir à l'aise et **aimé**. Oui, Kurt se sentait aimé, même s'ils ne l'ont pas encore dit, mais Kurt savait que ce ne sera pas long et qu'ils étaient tous deux sur la même page.

Alors sans attendre plus longtemps, Kurt hocha la tête, tirant la tête de Blaine pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres tandis que ses doigts caressaient le dos de Blaine. Il soupira dans le baiser et lui chuchota: "Fait moi l'amour, Blaine"

Blaine sourit contre les lèvres de Kurt et s'éloigna de Kurt seulement pour se faufiler dans son tiroir de table de nuit avant de saisir tout ce qu'il avait besoin pour le préparer. Kurt pensait que ça ferait mal, parce que c'était sa première fois, mais Blaine était gentil et doux avec lui, prenant chaque pas lentement, alors qu'il préparait doucement son mari, laissant tomber des baisers ici et là afin que Kurt se détendît chaque fois qu'il l'étendait plus. Bientôt, Kurt était prêt, il étendit les jambes, regardant Blaine se mettre entre elles, alors qu'il atteignait le préservatif, Kurt l'arrêta avant de pouvoir déchirer le paquet et dit: "Non, non ... Tu es mon mari, je veux tous sentir de toi."

"Tu es sûr, mon père m'a dit que tu étais un transporteur, je ne veux pas ..."

"Je vais bien, en plus, il est très peu probable que les transporteurs tombent enceintes facilement et c'est même rare d'être enceinte pour commencer, à moins que ... tu ne veux pas ..."

"Je suis fou de toi, Kurt, crois-le ou non, mais je pense que je suis amoureux de toi, et je m'en fiche de ce qui se passe. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être connecté avec toi sans rien pour nous séparer, tu signifies le monde pour moi, beauté." déclara Blaine, Kurt souri et accepta le baiser, il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que Blaine le pénètre lentement après ça, s'arrêtant pour laisser Kurt s'habituer avant de commencer à aller lentement et à sortir de son mari, gémissant et combien c'était merveilleux autour de lui, Kurt n'a jamais pensé que ça serait bien, bien sûr, il a eu mal et s'est senti étrange, mais juste le sentiment d'être connecté avec Blaine était tellement écrasant, il a commencé à basculer ses hanches avec Blaine, encourageant Blaine à aller plus vite, ce qu'il a fait.

Ils trouvèrent un rythme qui fit que Kurt arqua son cou, ses doigts traînant le long de la colonne vertébrale de Blaine, alors que Blaine écarta ses cuisses, chaque poussée à angle droit. Blaine sentit Kurt se resserrer autour de lui. Il ne sait pas combien de temps ils ont continué comme ça, parce que tout ce dont il se souvient est de sentir son mari se resserrer autour de lui, en criant son nom lorsqu'il est venu, ce qui a permis à Blaine d'augmenter le rythme de ses mouvements avant de trouver sa libération enterrée à l'intérieur de Kurt. Blaine s'effondra au-dessus de son mari, haletant, la sueur coulant sur son front; Il enterra son visage dans le cou de Kurt alors qu'il assoupli les cuisses de Kurt d'où il les tenait.

Kurt ferma les yeux, et enroula ses bras et ses jambes autour de Blaine, l'enveloppant dans son étreinte, laissant ses doigts courir à travers les boucles humides de Blaine: "Je pense que je suis aussi amoureux de toi, Blaine."

Blaine souri contre le cou de Kurt, il réussi à se relever afin qu'il puisse regarder Kurt pour pouvoir l'embrasser, après être sorti de Kurt il roula sur son dos, nettoyant son mari avec les tissus qui étaient de son côté de la table de nuit, il tira Kurt dans ses bras et murmura doucement dans son oreille, il dit:

"Je suis tellement chanceux de vous avoir dans ma vie."

* * *

 **Sous-jacent: Qui existe sans être manifesté explicitement.**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8: Matin heureux**

Il était tôt le matin, lorsque Blaine se réveilla lentement de son sommeil profond, il lâcha un bâillement alors que sa vision s'adaptait à la lumière du soleil qui traversait la fenêtre pendant que les rideaux bougeaient; Il laissa échapper un soupir, car ce n'était pas le plus grand matin, celui-ci était différent. Et pourquoi? Parce qu'il était actuellement couché nu sous les couvertures et non seulement, il y avait un corps chaud à côté de lui, les bras dénudés autour de son torse et une jambe drapée sur sa cuisse, il tourna la tête pour voir son mari dormir profondément, sa tête sur la poitrine de Blaine alors qu'il se nichait dans son sommeil contre Blaine.

Blaine sourit et leva la main qui n'était pas dans le dos de Kurt, pour écarter ses cheveux de ses yeux; ' _Si beau_ ' pensa Blaine, après ses pensées se déplacèrent au moment qu'ils ont partagé la nuit dernière, Blaine se sentit comme une toute nouvelle personne; il se sentait plein, _lié_ à Kurt. Et il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux, alors avant de s'accorder une seconde idée, Blaine s'éloigna lentement de Kurt et atteint ses vêtements jetés au sol. Après avoir nettoyé les choses dans la pièce sans faire de bruit; Blaine saisit son peignoir et sortit dans la chambre.

Alors qu'il descendait dans la cuisine, Blaine trouva ses parents assis l'un en face de l'autre à la table à manger de la cuisine, prenant leur petit-déjeuner.

"Bonjour!" Blaine les salua joyeusement, marchant vers sa mère, lui picotant la joue; surprenant ses deux parents de voir Blaine heureux.

Son père lui souri en connaissance de cause et pris une gorgée de son café avant de dire: "Bonjour, mon fils, tu as l'air terriblement joyeux aujourd'hui." Blaine pouvait sentir le rougissement croissant sur ses joues alors qu'il commençait à mettre un plat de nourriture pour son mari.

"Eh bien, je suis heureux ces derniers temps," déclara Blaine en souriant à son père, qui rit en retour et dit: "Alors ... Comment va Kurt ce matin?"

"Il dort, j'ai décidé que, puisque c'est mon jour de congé aujourd'hui, je pourrais le surprendre avec le petit-déjeuner au lit, car normalement, c'est celui qui m'apporte toujours mon petit-déjeuner" dit Blaine en fredonnant alors qu'il marcha vers ses parents pour prendre des gaufres fraîchement préparées sur la pile devant eux.

"Tu sembles être bien calme ces derniers temps, je suis vraiment contente que tout soit réglé dans ton mariage, chéri ... Oh, j'allait oublié, comment était l'anniversaire de Sebastian, sa mère m'a dit qu'il vous avait invité tous les deux hier." demanda Jane en regardant son fils rebondir autour de la cuisine, ce qui était assez rare à voir, surtout en le voyant si heureux et pratiquement brillant depuis qu'il s'est marié.

Blaine fronça les sourcils, se rappelant ce qui s'est passé hier lors de la fête. Au cours des derniers jours, Blaine n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il deviendrai tellement protecteur de son mari, et il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir Kurt malheureux, mais ce que Sebastian avait fait hier était quelque chose, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son meilleur ami fasse ça. Blaine était en train de tomber amoureux de Kurt, il avait l'obligation de ne jamais laisser aucun mal venir à son mari et ne jamais laisser quelqu'un se rapprocher de lui non plus; Kurt était sien et à lui seul. Mais il n'a pas approfondi le sujet; Ce n'était pas la place de sa mère, alors il lui a donné une courte réponse précise.

"C'était sympa, Sebastian était vraiment heureux de nous voir se présenter à sa fête." répondit Blaine.

Jane fredonna, sentant soudain le changement dans l'expression de son fils à la mention de la fête, peut-être que quelque chose a dû se passer hier ...

Blaine frappa dans ses mains avant de prendre le plateau de petit déjeuner: "Bien, je vais y aller maintenant, j'ai prévu de prendre Kurt aujourd'hui, nous serons en retard aujourd'hui, donc ne nous attendez pas."

"D'accord chéri, amusez-vous" dit Jane en regardant Blaine sortir de la cuisine.

"Eh bien ... On dirait que le mariage était une bonne idée après tout, il semble vraiment heureux avec Kurt." dit Walter en reprenant le journal pour continuer à le lire

Jane fredonna en réponse et dit: "Oui, qui l'aurait cru ... "

* * *

De retour dans la chambre, Kurt ne savait pas quelle heure il était quand il a ouvert ses yeux, tout ce qu'il ressentait était la couverture couvrant son dos descendant lentement le long de son corps, allant autour de ses hanches, sentant le léger toucher de doigts, traçant lentement son dos et une paire de lèvres effleurant son cou et sa mâchoire. Kurt soupira et se réveilla lentement avec les doux touchés, levant ses bras de dessous son visage pour les étirer, fredonnant ensommeillé à la sensation de ces mêmes doigts plongeant progressivement sous les couvertures entourant ses hanches; Kurt cligna des yeux en essayant de s'adapter à la lumière du soleil traversant les rideaux.

"Bonjour, beau" murmura Blaine dans l'oreille de Kurt, roulant lentement Kurt sur son dos afin qu'il puisse regarder les yeux qu'il avait appris à aimer au cours des dernières semaines.

Kurt sourit ensommeillé, levant les mains pour les mettre dans les cheveux de Blaine, baissant son visage, afin qu'il puisse lui donner un baiser en réponse: "Mm, bonjour à toi aussi, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé plus tôt, je t'aurais préparer ton petit-déjeuner."

"Non, aujourd'hui, c'est à mon tour de te gâter, bébé, tu fais tellement pour moi, c'est à toi de te détendre," dit Blaine en embrassant la joue de Kurt avant de se lever de leur lit afin qu'il puisse prendre la table de lit pour eux; Kurt s'assit tandis que Blaine posait la table de lit et le plateau de nourriture au-dessus.

"Attention, je pourrais m'habituer à ça" dit Kurt en regardant Blaine enlever son peignoir et le jeter sur le lit, le laissant debout là, nu, avant de se diriger vers Kurt, glissant sous les couvertures pour qu'il puisse avoir Kurt pencher contre son côté.

"Eh bien, tu mérites d'être gâté et j'aime te voir sourire, donc c'est vraiment une situation gagnant-gagnant," dit Blaine, coupant un morceau de gaufre pour Kurt, l'enduisant de crème fouettée, et tint la fourchette vers Kurt pour manger.

Ils ont eu une conversation légère, se nourrissent mutuellement des bouchées de gaufres et de fruits, échangent parfois des bisous et se blottissant pour ressentir la chaleur émettant de leur corps; "Alors, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions sortir aujourd'hui, comme un rendez-vous."

"Un rendez-vous?" demanda Kurt, amusé de la proposition de Blaine, arrachant une fraise du plat et la plongeant dans de la crème fouettée.

Blaine souri et embrassa la joue de Kurt: "Oui, un rendez-vous, j'ai pensé que nous ne sommes pas encore sortis en rendez-vous, et nous avons pratiquement tout fait à l'envers, au mariage, à l'amitié, à l'attraction ... au _sexe_." Blaine murmura le dernier mot dans l'oreille de Kurt, ses mains s'approchant pour caresser les muscles sur l'abdomen de Kurt. Kurt se mordit la lèvre pour contenir le gémissement qui menaçait de sortir, l'action fit que Blaine regarda ses lèvres, encore légèrement rouges des baisers qu'ils échangeaient ce matin et des événements de la nuit dernière.

"Hm ... Nous l'avons effectivement fait" dit Kurt, en ramassant la fraise, il verrouilla ses yeux avec ceux de Blaine et mordit dans la fraise la crème fouettée barbouillant un peu au coin de ses lèvres et de ses doigts. L'action qui ne passe pas inaperçu par Blaine parce que _putain_ , quand Kurt sortit sa langue pour lécher ses doigts, étant délibérément lent avec ses mouvements parce qu'il savait ce que ses actions faisaient à Blaine. Mais avant que Kurt ne puisse lécher le coin de ses lèvres, Blaine le devança; sa langue se déplaçant sur les lèvres de Kurt, ce qui fit frissonner Kurt, ses mains s'approchant aux bras de Blaine.

"Donc, je suppose que tu ne seras pas contre pour _passer du temps avec ton mari_ ," demanda Blaine, ses lèvres persistant contre les lèvres légèrement écartées de Kurt.

Kurt haleta, quand la main de Blaine glissa de sa poitrine, ses mains maintenant, agrippait sa cuisse, la tirant de sorte que la cuisse de Kurt atteignait la taille de Blaine, il pouvait sentir l'érection de Blaine contre la sienne, et oh, il était incroyablement allumé maintenant.

Se sentant plus aventureux et plus confortable dans sa propre peau autour de Blaine, se rapprochaient, rendant leur excitation évidente, se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, les mains de Kurt remontaient le bras de Blaine et s'arrêtèrent sur son épaule pour gagner un léger mouvement alors qu'il se déplaça lentement de côté à côté de Blaine, chevauchant presque Blaine, l'action provoqua à Blaine de lâcher un gémissement. Kurt sourit et murmura: "Alors, qu'avez-vous à l'esprit, _monsieur Anderson_?"

Et comme réponse, Blaine retourna Kurt sur son dos, se mettant au-dessus de son mari, il lui donna un bisou dur: "Ne bouge pas." dit Blaine, sa voix rauque avec _envie_. Blaine attrapa la table de lit et l'écarta, avant de retourner vers Kurt, s'agenouillant entre les jambes légèrement écartées de Kurt, il courut ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent ses cuisses, où Blaine, soigneusement mais aussi brusquement traîna Kurt vers lui avec ses cuisses, et les écarta; Avant de se coucher au-dessus de Kurt en l'embrassant dur avec les dents et la langue.

"Je vais te faire le mien à nouveau, avant de quitter cette maison afin que personne ne doute à qui tu appartient." grogna Blaine contre Kurt, ses mains saisissant son cul; l'action fit gémir bruyamment Kurt, sa voix retentissant dans les murs de la chambre.

Kurt enveloppa ses bras autour de Blaine, étendant ses jambes encore plus loin alors qu'il se cambra contre le contact de Blaine, il dit: "Mm ... Montrez-moi ce que vous pouvez faire, _monsieur Anderson_." La réponse sulfureuse de Kurt n'a fait qu'alimenté la nature possessive de Blaine qu'il avait envers lui, Il n'y avait plus aucun doute dans l'esprit de Blaine que Kurt était au-delà de la sexy quand il voulait l'être. Et Blaine va certainement en faire un bon usage maintenant.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Salut à tous.**

 **J-24 avant** **Noël ㇳ6ㇳ3ㇳ7ㇳ2**

* * *

 **Les promesses que nous faisons**

Après avoir pris le temps de se reconnecter encore une fois, puis plus de temps à se blottir pour finalement décider de prendre une douche où ils ne pouvaient pas garder leurs mains pour eux-mêmes; Ce qui n'a fait que laisser Kurt extrêmement douloureux d'être baisé contre le mur de douche par Blaine. Le couple réussit enfin à s'habiller pour sortir au rendez-vous prévue par Blaine, il dit à Kurt de faire ses valises pendant deux jours, ce qui intrigua Kurt sur ce que Blaine avait prévu pour eux. Qui savait que, avec un petit mouvement, toutes les émotions refoulées, la convoitise et il serait difficile pour eux de ne pas se déchirer les vêtements de l'autre. Plus ils se sentaient à l'aise, plus ils voulaient pas arrêter de se toucher.

Blaine était habillé avant Kurt, comme d'habitude, une chose que Blaine avait ramassée pendant leur mariage était que Kurt faisait des efforts pour s'habiller, au début Blaine a pensé que c'était peut-être pour lui, mais Kurt aimait s'habiller pour impressionner parce qu'il aimait la mode, et c'était l'une des choses spéciales que Blaine avait prévues pour Kurt. Ce fut la nuit dernière que Blaine réalisa que non seulement il était fouetté, mais qu'il était amoureux de Kurt Anderson. Et le rendez-vous était juste un plan extravagant pour courtiser son mari et lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

Il espérait que ses sentiments seraient réciproques parce que jusqu'à présent, Kurt commençait à devenir la seule chose qui comptait pour lui, la seule chose qu'il avait hâte de voir à la maison pour voir son beau visage qui l'attendait. C'était agréable de se sentir comme ça, de rentrer à la maison et de prendre soin de cet homme incroyable. Il aimait savoir que Kurt l'attendait parce que, en toute honnêteté, sa _maison_ semblait plus comme chez _lui_ depuis que Kurt est entré dans sa vie. Kurt était sa _maison_.

"Je suis prêt, j'espère que je ne dérange pas votre temps avec vos pensées, M. Anderson" dit Kurt depuis l'embrasure du dressing, Blaine se retourna pour répondre à Kurt et _dieu_ il souhaita qu'ils n'aient pas de plans parce que son mari était tout simplement magnifique. Blaine aimait le physique de Kurt, et Kurt aimait sûrement l'exhiber avec tous les jeans skinny qu'il portait.

"Est-ce que tu vas continuer à me regarder?" Demanda Kurt, souriant à Blaine parce qu'il savait la réaction qu'il aurait à porter le jean qu'il portait, et il a réussi.

Blaine se leva du lit et traversa la distance jusqu'à l'endroit où se tenait Kurt. il a entouré ses bras autour de lui et lui a murmuré à l'oreille "Eh bien, est-ce que tu t'es regardé dans le miroir? Tu le fais ça exprès."

"Peut-être que je le fais, mais ne fais pas comme si tu ne l'aimais pas"

" _J'adore_ , bébé, attends que nous rentrions à la maison et je te le montrerai." dit Blaine, mordillant le lobe d'oreille de Kurt, ses mains traçant les fesses de Kurt, maintenant l'idée d'attirer Kurt au lit semblait trop tentante.

"Je me réjouis de ça, maintenant, allons-nous partir ou veux-tu passer plus de temps à me peloter, chéri?"

Blaine fit un pas en arrière pour se calmer il dit "Oui, allons-y avant que je ne change d'avis." Kurt sourit et le laissa lui prendre la main pour qu'ils puissent commencer leur journée.

* * *

Ils avaient conduit pendant une heure selon la dernière fois que Kurt avait vérifié sa montre, Blaine avait refusé de lui dire où ils allaient, il voulait garder une surprise; "Alors, où est exactement cet endroit spécial?"

"Je ne te le dis pas, je préférerais que tu sois surpris, nous allons y rester deux jours, je me suis dit que ça serait bien pour nous de quitter la ville animée et de nous connecter" dit Blaine, atteignant le levier de vitesses pour prendre la main de Kurt dans la sienne. Kurt sourit et soupira quand Blaine embrassa sa main, il ne pensait jamais, dans son rêve le plus fou, qu'il aurait l'occasion la chance de découvrir ça avec quelqu'un. Il ne croyait pas qu'il était possible pour lui d'être heureux autant qu'il était en ce moment.

Depuis la mort de son père, Kurt supposait qu'il passerait le reste de ses jours misérable, il se perdrait et serait coincé dans cette grande maison, attendant probablement à la maison pendant que Blaine se brancherait avec un autre gars s'il ne l'a pas mis dehors.

Kurt regarda par la fenêtre quand Blaine dit qu'ils étaient arrivés, alors il leva les yeux quand la voiture s'arrêta devant une énorme porte qui couvrait la zone le long de la plage, Blaine tendit la main pour entrer un code dans la porte, avant son ouverture, le chemin de pavé les a conduisit à ce qui semblait être une plage privée qui était entourée d'une énorme clôture et une luxueuse maison de plage. "C'est ta maison?"

"Mon père est en fait, je lui ai demandé si je pouvais l'avoir pendant deux jours, nous n'utilisons pas beaucoup cet endroit, on le louent surtout aux gens ou aux vacanciers, mais pour les deux prochains jours tout cela est à nous"

"Blaine ... tu n'avais pas à faire ça" dit Kurt, toujours sous le choc, alors qu'il sortait de la voiture avec Blaine, qui s'était approché de lui, lui prenant la main, il les conduisit à travers la villa en disant: "Je le voulais, je me suis dit que nous n'avions jamais eu la chance d'avoir cette expérience de couple marié, et je me sens comme si c'était bon qu'on s'éloigne un peu, juste être Kurt et Blaine"

Kurt regarda autour de la maison, elle était belle, elle avait sa propre piscine à débordement, une belle grande terrasse en bois, de grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur la mer; Il y avait seulement 3 chambres, une cuisine, un immense salon et une salle à manger, et une chambre principale. Là où Blaine conduisit Kurt après avoir terminé leur visite de la maison, Kurt haleta quand il entra dans la chambre. La pièce était peinte en blanc crème, un immense lit à baldaquin avec des rideaux voûtés et des fenêtres gigantesques à travers le lit qui faisait face à la mer. La salle de bain elle-même avait une immense baignoire dans le centre qui donnait sur la plage. C'était beau, romantique, tout ce que Kurt ne pouvait rêver d'avoir pour lui-même. C'était si écrasant d'avoir ces privilèges, il semblait qu'il ne les méritait même pas.

Blaine attendit qu'il dise quelque chose, mais il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées et en prenant tout ça, alors qu'il regardait la plage; Blaine se dirigea vers Kurt et vit qu'il avait un froncement de sourcils, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il s'attendait comme réaction de lui. "Bébé, est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?" Demanda Blaine en entourant ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt et en le tirant vers son corps. Kurt secoua la tête en réponse, ses mains se posant sur la poitrine de Blaine "Il n'y a rien de mal c'est juste ... C'est tellement bouleversant quand je pense à ma vie avant de t'épouser et aux circonstances dans lesquelles mon père et moi avons vécu et où je suis maintenant. Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'aurais jamais ces privilèges, c'est tellement surréaliste, là où est ma vie maintenant "

"Kurt ... Tu mérites tout ce que le monde a à t'offrir, ne te rabaisse jamais, ne cesse jamais de rêver, j'ai de la chance de te faire partager ça parce qu'avant que tu ne viennes dans ma vie, il était terne." dit sincèrement Blaine, prenant le visage de Kurt entre ses mains: "Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu ressens en ce moment, mais je veux que tu saches qu'être ici, avec toi, quelqu'un avec qui partager mon avenir, c'est quelque chose que je n'avais jamais pensé moi-même. Tout le monde pensait que j'épouserais Sebastian, mais honnêtement? Je suis content que ce soit toi avec qui je me suis marié ... Le destin m'a amené à toi, et j'ai l'intention de te chérir à chaque instant, tu es mon nouveau rêve, Kurt". Blaine amena leurs lèvres pour un doux baiser, ce qui fit soupirer Kurt, une seule larme roula sur ses joues, il dit: "C'est comme si tu étais sorti d'un roman romantique, Blaine."

Blaine rit et dit: "Que puis-je dire, tu m'as transformé en un idiot romantique"

Kurt sourit, en pressant son front contre celui de Blaine "Des regrets?"

"Aucun" murmura Blaine contre les lèvres de Kurt, un 'Je t'aime' semblait si parfait en ce moment mais Blaine avait éreinté, il voulait vraiment le dire tout de suite mais il devait attendre "Alors, je veux que tu te détentes, habille-toi, il y a une tenue que je t'avais apportée plus tôt aujourd'hui, c'est dans le placard, une fois que tu es prêt, rencontre-moi dehors sur le pont."

Kurt sourit et baissa la tête sur l'épaule de Blaine en disant: "Tu es plein de surprises aujourd'hui, Blaine Anderson."

"Seulement pour toi" dit Blaine quand Kurt se recula pour l'embrasser avant d'entrer dans le placard.

* * *

Il était près de 17 heures quand Kurt sortit de la chambre, il avait ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés et portait les vêtements que Blaine lui avait choisis, une belle chemise blanche de couleur céleste à demi-manches et une paire de shorts ajustés, il portait une paire de mocassins, se regardant une fois de plus avant de sortir de la salle de bain pour retrouver son mari, désireux de savoir ce que Blaine avait prévu pour eux. Et là, debout sur le pont, vêtu d'un short en kaki et d'une chemise blanche qui était restée déboutonnée, exposant sa peau bronzée, Blaine avait l'air rêveur comme toujours. Blaine sourit quand il vit Kurt s'approcher de lui et sortir sur le pont. Il attendit que Kurt l'atteigne avant qu'il ne plonge pour un baiser.

"Tu es magnifique." Dit Blaine, prenant la main de Kurt dans la sienne et lui donna un baiser là aussi comme le gentleman qu'il est, Kurt rougit et dit timidement "Toi aussi," ses joues rougissant quand Blaine gloussa.

"Allons-nous, M. Anderson?" Kurt permit à Blaine de le prendre par le bras et de le conduire vers la plage, il haleta quand il vit un beau canopée installée au centre de la plage de sable blanc, entourée de lumières scintillantes et d'une table pour deux personnes mise en place, il y avait aussi un serveur debout à proximité. "Blaine, c'est tellement romantique."

"Seulement le meilleur pour toi, Kurt, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop?" demanda Blaine.

"C'est parfait." Dit Kurt, s'asseyant sur le siège qu'il lui tendait, Blaine fit un signe au serveur qui arriva avec une bouteille de champagne, remplissant les verres devant eux: "Je vais sortir le premier plat du jour."

"Merci, James." Dit Blaine, souriant à Kurt, profitant simplement de la réaction qu'il avait pour lui. Il prenait toujours tout, son expression était mélangée de choc et de crainte. Au bout d'un moment, Kurt jeta un coup d'œil à Blaine, et soupira joyeusement, il tendit une main pour s'enrouler derrière le cou de Blaine afin qu'il puisse l'approcher pour un baiser. Le baiser suffisait à expliquer comment il se sentait à ce moment-là, après une minute de juste sentir leurs lèvres bouger l'une contre l'autre, Kurt cassa le baiser et enfouit son nez contre celui de Blaine, et dit: "Tu me coupes le souffle, je suis tellement chanceux d'être ici avec toi."

"Je suis le chanceux, Kurt, t'avoir, ici, avec moi, dans ma vie pour toujours, je me sens comme l'homme le plus chanceux du monde en ce moment." dit Blaine, lâchant Kurt et prenant sa main dans la sienne, atteint pour le verre de champagne. "Alors maintenant que je t'ai tout seul pour moi-même, je veux tout savoir sur toi, ce soir c'est toi."

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que leur soirée a continué, mangeant de la nourriture, buvant du champagne, discutant des choses qu'ils aiment et n'aiment pas. Ce qui rend l'autre heureux, leur vie passée, leurs relations, leurs amis, leurs ambitions. Juste tout ce qu'ils pouvaient penser. Blaine voulait tout savoir sur son mari, sachant qu'il n'avait jamais eu cette chance auparavant, et que oui, il en savait déjà beaucoup; Il aimait juste écouter Kurt.

Après qu'ils eurent fini leur repas de cinq plats, Blaine et Kurt sortirent du canopée pour s'asseoir sur la couverture que Blaine avait fait poser par James pour eux plus près de l'eau. Le soleil s'était couché et les étoiles étaient sorties pour briller dans le ciel bleu sombre au-dessus d'eux, la seule lumière autour d'eux étaient les lumières scintillantes et les torches tiki à proximité. Ils avaient pris leurs verres avec eux alors qu'ils s'asseyaient face à l'eau. Blaine avait manœuvré Kurt pour s'asseoir entre ses jambes, le dos contre la poitrine de Blaine, la chaleur de leur corps suffisant pour se maintenir l'un dans l'autre tandis que l'air salé soufflait vers eux.

"J'ai toujours rêvé d'être designer un jour, de me faire un nom pour moi-même, tu sais?, je pensais aller à Parsons ou quelque part plus près de Los Angeles comme Academy of Art à San Francisco ou Otis College of Art and Design ici à Los Angeles afin que ça soit plus facile pour mon père si j'étais à portée de main pour que je puisse lui rendre visite souvent ... J'avais prévu de faire une demande de bourse à Otis quand papa est tombé malade." soupira Kurt en prenant une gorgée de son champagne, finissant sa boisson et posant le verre à côté d'eux, il laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine; sentant le bras de son mari se serrer autour de sa taille, il a dit: "Je suppose ... Tu ne sais jamais ce qui va se passer dans le futur, tout ce que tu peux faire c'est attendre et voir, et espérer le meilleur."

Blaine tourna la tête vers l'endroit où se tenait Kurt contre son épaule. Il se pencha en avant et embrassa son front "Alors si tu avais une chance de retourner étudier la mode, tu le ferais?"

Kurt hocha la tête et dit: "Je veux dire ... Je suppose que oui, j'adorerais, mais les rêves changent, j'aurais toujours aimé pouvoir le faire, tu sais, mais j'ai cessé d'être une rêverie idiote il y a longtemps, Blaine. Parfois, il suffit d'accepter la réalité." Blaine se pencha alors en se retournant pour pouvoir faire face à Kurt, son expression faciales maintenant sérieuses alors qu'il dit: "Ce n'est pas idiot, Kurt, n'arrête jamais de rêver, je te l'ai dit, tu mérites tout ce que le monde a à offrir."

"Je sais ... Qui aurait pensé que je serais assis ici sur une plage privée avec le plus bel homme qui se trouve être mon mari"

"J'admets que le début de notre relation n'était pas facile, je sais que tu avais probablement des rêves pour toi aussi et que tu ne m'attendais pas à être avec moi de tous les gens que tu pourrais avoir, de tous les célibataires admissibles là-bas." Il regarda ses mains sur ses genoux, ses insécurités lui brouillaient l'esprit, c'était clair pour Blaine. Il savait que c'était le moment de dire à Kurt exactement ce qu'il ressentait.

"Kurt, j'admets qu'au début, quand mon père m'a parlé de notre mariage, j'ai été choqué comme la façon dont une personne le serait. Mais maintenant, ici, être avec toi, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je ressentirais ça pour quelqu'un. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce que je ressens pour toi dans mes relations passées, et être marié avec toi s'est avéré être la meilleure décision pour moi parce que ... Kurt, il existe un instant vraiment magique où tout à coup tu te dis, _Oh, c'est lui, il est là, c'est lui que je cherche depuis toujours_. Et toi, Kurt, tu es celui que je cherchais, aucune somme d'argent, de fortune, ou de choses matérielles ne peut correspondre à être juste ici et te tenir dans mes bras me fait le plus heureux que j'ai jamais été, et j'espère qu'un jour je te rendrai heureux et fier d'être avec moi ..." Blaine se redressa. Il prit les joues de Kurt en regardant comment les larmes avaient échappé à son mari en entendant tout ce qu'il venait de lui avouer, c'était le moment parfait pour dire ce qu'il voulait dire pendant un moment.

" _ **Je t'aime**_ , Kurt Anderson, je n'aurais jamais cru que je ressentirais ce que tu me fais ressentir, et j'ai de la chance de t'avoir dans ma vie, je veux passer ma vie à t'aimer, mon amour pour toujours, et j'espère que tu vas me laisser faire." Le souffle de Kurt bégaya, ses larmes continuèrent de venir, il n'avait jamais pensé avoir ça un jour. Et sans perdre une seconde, Kurt dit: "Blaine Anderson, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter?"

Blaine gloussa, rapprochant son visage de celui de Kurt, leur nez se touchant l'un l'autre dans un baiser esquimau, il dit "Crois-moi, je me demande la même chose à propos de toi. Je t'aime tellement."

Kurt lui donna un sourire larmoyant, ses mains venant entourer le cou de Blaine; Il regarda dans ces yeux couleur miel et dit " _ **Je t'aime aussi**_ , Blaine Anderson" Blaine referma l'écart entre eux et embrassa Kurt avec toute la passion et l'amour qu'il put rassembler, ce baiser se sentit dix fois plus passionné que ceux qu'ils ont partagé avant, Kurt laissa échapper un gémissement et se pencha en arrière, attirant Blaine sur lui alors qu'il se couchait pendant leur baiser.

Une fois que le dos de Kurt heurta la couverture, il regarda Blaine dans les yeux et murmura: "Promets-moi, tu ne cesseras jamais de m'aimer." plaida-t-il, les yeux toujours humides du sentiment écrasant d'enfin trouver l'amour qu'il pensait ne jamais trouvé après tout ce qu'il avait vécu après la mort de son père.

Blaine effleura ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt, une main caressa le côté du visage de son mari en disant: "Je te promets, Kurt, je t'aimerai toujours, il n'y a rien qui ne pourra jamais changer ça" dit-il. Kurt referma l'écart entre eux et commença à écarter la chemise de Blaine de ses épaules. Ils sont restés là dans leur petite bulle de sérénité, faisant l'amour sous les étoiles.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Joyeuse fête de Noël ㇳ7ㇳ6ㇳ3㇩5**

* * *

 **Post 'lune de miel' devenu brumeux?**

C'était quelques semaines après leur escapade de fin de semaine; la réalité semblait aller dans leur brume post-lune de miel. Blaine était occupé à travailler plus que d'habitude et cela n'aidait pas beaucoup avec Kurt parce que, honnêtement, il était seul la plupart du temps. Et après leur temps glorieux à la maison de plage à faire l'amour, partager des souvenirs et des secrets, discuter des possibilités et apprendre à se connaître encore plus après la fin du week-end. Kurt ne voulait pas retourner à la réalité, c'était parce que la réalité pour lui devenait solitaire avec Blaine qui devait rentrer tard, manquant le dîner à cause d'une réunion ou du travail. Kurt se sentait un peu dans le besoin pour Blaine, mais il ne le laissait jamais transparaître, il ne voulait pas être moins coopératif que Blaine. Mais il lui manquait, et rester seul à la maison devenait maintenant pour le faire se sentir encore plus seul qu'avant parce qu'il savait maintenant ce que c'était d'être avec son mari.

Alors quand Blaine lui a appris qu'il devait partir pour une semaine à Londres pour un voyage d'affaires, ça le mettait en colère, il ne se souciait pas d'aller à Londres, il voulait juste que Blaine lui demande son attention à un moment donné, il voulait lui être utile. Mais en ce moment, Kurt avait l'impression d'être à la limite de ses insécurités qui obscurcissaient son esprit une fois de plus.

Un jour avant que Blaine ne parte le matin pour son vol, Kurt était occupé à aider Blaine, mais de temps en temps il essayait d'engager une conversation avec Blaine, mais Blaine ne lui donnait qu'une courte réponse, apparemment dans ses pensées pour avoir une conversation avec Kurt, qui avait l'air d'avoir été vieille. Kurt savait que Blaine était surchargé de travail, mais il ne savait pas comment se rendre utile ou l' _aider_.

"Alors quand seras-tu de retour?" Demanda Kurt en essayant d'avoir une conversation avec son mari.

Mais Blaine lui a seulement donné une réponse d'un mot qui n'a fait qu'agacer encore plus Kurt: "Lundi"

"Oh ... D'accord"

"Où tu vas resté à Londres?" essaya t-il une fois de plus.

"Le Hilton"

"A quelle réunion tu dois assister?"

Blaine claqua sa valise et leva les yeux, agacé par son mari et dit: "Bon sang, Kurt, tu ne vois pas que je suis un peu occupée à penser maintenant, ça serait utile si tu pouvais rester tranquille pendant un moment?"

Kurt lança un regard noir à Blaine, qui leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna vers son ordinateur portable, Kurt le suivit et lui dit: "Je suis resté silencieux pendant trois semaines. Blaine, j'essaie juste d'avoir une conversation avec mon mari mais il semble tu t'en fous "

"Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher" dit Blaine en claquant le couvercle de son ordinateur portable et en le repoussant de ses genoux vers la table basse à côté de son porte-documents. Kurt tressaillit quand Blaine le dépassa, il murmura: "Ouais c'est tout ce que tu as fait dernièrement"

Blaine s'arrêta net et se retourna pour voir Kurt le regarder d'un air renfrogné, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et demanda "Je fais quoi exactement?"

"Tu travailles, puis tu vas te coucher, tu ne rentres pas pour le dîner, tu ne déjeunes pas avec moi le matin, tu es à peine là, la plupart du temps, encore moins les week-end, tout ce que tu fais est de rester à ce foutu bureau. Tu n'as même plus de temps pour nous, tout ce que tu fais c'est du travail. Et sinon tu es juste en train de dormir "

"Comme tu peux le voir, ce n'est pas mon choix, je dois travailler, et ça aiderait si tu comprenais ça"

"Mais ça ne te tueras pas d'essayer de gagner du temps pour nous" dit Kurt. Blaine couvrit son visage dans ses mains et gémit de frustration, principalement à cause du stress au travail.

"J'essaye, Kurt, mais je suis bien occupé, mais je suis putain occupée d'accord, bien sûr, tu ne comprendrais pas ça maintenant, Et maintenant tu es juste putain de nécessiteux!" Au moment où le dernier mot quitta la bouche de Blaine, il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait et le regretta immédiatement. Kurt se recula sur les mots durs de Blaine, soudainement tous ses murs se levèrent, il sentit des larmes dans ses yeux, et sa lèvre inférieure tressaillit dans une tentative de ne pas commencer à pleurer.

Blaine fit un pas en avant quand il vit une seule trace de larme sur le visage de Kurt, la douleur de ses mots écrits sur le visage de son mari, il ne voulait pas partir pour Londres après une dispute avec Kurt, c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait: "Je suis désolé, je-" Blaine commença à raisonner avec Kurt, mais à la place Kurt secoua simplement la tête et regarda le sol en bois, il essuya rapidement ses larmes et dit:

"Non, j-je suis désolé d'avoir été si _nécessiteux_ " dit-il, il renifla et entra dans la salle de bain, claquant la porte derrière lui, faisant sursauter Blaine au son. Il avait merdé, il savait qu'il avait été stressé ces derniers temps, et en même temps, l'argument de Kurt était tout à fait valable parce qu'il aurait pu essayer de rentrer plus tôt et de dîner avec Kurt ou du moins être avec son mari. Mais il ne le faisait pas, il travaillait encore tard et travaillait la plupart du temps avec Sebastian au bureau, qui semblait toujours avoir un problème avec son propre travail, il avait besoin de son aide. Et maintenant, Kurt était visiblement blessé et la réaction de Blaine à ses sentiments était juste fausse.

Il attendit sur le lit que Kurt sorte de la salle de bain, et quand il le fait, ses yeux étaient rougis et gonflés, ses joues étaient rouges et son nez aussi; un signe clair qu'il avait pleuré les 30 minutes entières où il était dans la salle de bain. Blaine regarda Kurt s'approcher de son côté du lit et se coucher, éteignant la lumière.

Blaine le regarda s'étendre le plus loin possible de lui, "Kurt ... Je suis désolé, bébé s'il te plait regarde-moi" il tendit la main en avant, le posant sur la taille de Kurt. Kurt haussa seulement la main et enroula ses bras autour de son corps "Va dormir Blaine, tu as un vol demain"

"Je ne vais pas dormir avec toi en colère contre moi" Dit-il, plaçant sa main sur Kurt seulement pour l'avoir repoussé. "Peu importe maintenant, je suis nécessiteux comme tu l'as dit"

"Bébé-"

"Je suis fatigué, Blaine, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi tranquille" dit-il en fermant les yeux, laissant des larmes couler silencieusement de ses yeux.

Blaine soupira et se coucha, regardant le dos de Kurt qui était vers lui sur le lit. Comment allait-il réparer ça maintenant, pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux sur un sommeil agité.

* * *

Il était quelque part vers 4 heures du matin quand il ouvrit les yeux en roulant dans son dos, il tendit la main dans son sommeil pour Kurt mais remarqua qu'il n'était pas au lit avec lui. Se redressant, Blaine regarda autour de la chambre pour trouver la silhouette de Kurt debout sur le balcon de leur chambre. Blaine haussa les couvertures de son corps et enfila son peignoir pour le rejoindre.

Kurt tourna légèrement la tête quand il entendit la porte vitrée du balcon s'ouvrir, il ne se retourna pas. Au lieu de ça, il serra étroitement ses bras autour de son corps en sentant l'air froid à travers son pyjama Burberry, il pouvait sentir les larmes sur ses joues se dessécher; Ce n'était pas un bon rêve, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Blaine se dirigea vers le balcon où Kurt se tenait près de la vitre et du rail d'aluminium.

"Mauvais rêve?" Kurt entendit Blaine demander dans un murmure, il pouvait sentir la brosse du peignoir de son mari contre son dos, le signalant qu'il se tenait juste derrière lui, sa tête regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Kurt pour regarder le jardin comme Kurt l'était. En réponse, Kurt hocha simplement la tête et fronça les sourcils en sentant de nouvelles larmes remplir ses yeux déjà gonflés. Blaine enveloppa silencieusement ses bras autour de Kurt et posa son menton sur l'épaule de Kurt.

"Je t'aime" dit Blaine. Kurt ne se retira pas de l'étreinte, il retomba lentement contre la poitrine de Blaine et soupira, en disant d'une voix rauque "Je sais"

Blaine tourna la tête pour embrasser le cou de Kurt, "Je n'aime pas quand on se dispute"

"Moi non plus," dit Kurt, refusant toujours de se retourner parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Blaine le voit pleurer, même s'il savait que Blaine était bien conscient de ses larmes maintenant. "Quel était ton rêve?" demanda Blaine.

"Mon père ... Ma mère ... Lima ... Toi."

Blaine soupira et resserra son emprise sur Kurt en disant: "Je suis désolé d'être distant, Kurt. Tu dois me croire que ce n'est pas mon choix, je t'aime et je préfère être à la maison avec toi ou dans cette maison de plage avec toi pour toujours, mais c'est comme ça que sont les affaires."

Kurt hocha la tête avec compréhension et tourna la tête pour faire face à Blaine, ses mains se posant sur celles de Blaine, "Je comprends, Blaine, j'ai réagi de manière excessif aussi, c'est juste que je me sens si seul, et _inutile_ quand je suis seul, tu es le seul dans cette maison dont je dois m'occuper ou qui a besoin de moi pour m'occuper de lui, j'aime tes parents mais ils ont leur propre vie sociale et leurs horaires, quand tu n'es pas à la maison, je reste assis et j'attends que le temps passe, je sens que je n'ai pas de place ici quand je suis inutile à cet endroit."

Blaine retourna Kurt et prit ses joues tachées de larmes, il apporta ses lèvres à celles de Kurt et l'embrassa doucement avant qu'il ne dise " _Jamais_ , et je veux dire jamais, tu ne t'appelles inutile. Jamais. Tu es loin d'être inutile, Kurt. Je déteste quand tu te sens comme ça "

"Je déteste ça aussi, j ... J'essaie de trouver ma place ici" dit Kurt, enveloppant ses doigts dans le peignoir de Blaine et appuyant son front contre celui de Blaine, fermant les yeux.

"Ta place est où que je sois, et je comprends ce que tu ressens, je me sens merdique de ne pas comprendre ça avant, je te promets, ici même, maintenant que je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour ne jamais te sentir moins important dans cette relation, tu es mon _monde_ , mon bonheur est l'endroit où le tient est." Blaine enroula ses bras autour de Kurt et le serra contre son corps, Kurt enfouit son visage dans le cou de Blaine, laissant quelques autres larmes tomber.

"Ne pleure pas, mon amour, je déteste quand tu pleures" Blaine embrassa ses cheveux et dit: "Peut-être que je devrais rester et aller à Londres après dans quelques jours"

Kurt secoua la tête et dit: "Non, ne mets pas ton boulot sur la ligne pour moi, va à Londres, ne t'inquiète pas."

Blaine sourit et dit: "Je ne peux jamais m'inquiéter pour toi, bébé, je t'aime tellement" Kurt hocha la tête et soupira: "Je t'aime aussi" dit-il en frôlant son nez contre le mince ruban de peau de Blaine qui pouvait être vu du V de son peignoir. "Allons, allons nous coucher" dit Blaine, marchant dans la chambre et enlevant son peignoir, il attira Kurt dans le lit avec lui, l'embrassant profondément pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne cueille Kurt en chuchotant: "Je t'aime" avant qu'ils ne s'endorment tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Une heure et demie**

La semaine sans Blaine ne passa pas aussi vite que Kurt le voulait, ils s'envoyèrent des textos non-stop bien sûr et s'appellèrent en facetime, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. La mère de Blaine le volait souvent pour un moment de qualité, en le sortant ou en prenant le thé ensemble quand Walter rentrait du travail. Ces quelques heures passées avec sa belle-famille l'ont aidé à passer le temps. Et la mère de Blaine était sans aucun doute très gentille avec lui, elle le faisait se sentir chez lui et c'était plus que suffisant pour Kurt. Cependant, il y avait Sebastian, ce n'était pas qu'il était méchant ou quoi que ce soit, mais parfois les choses que Sebastian disait le décourageraient. À une occasion où Sebastian et sa mère sont venus dîner, tout ce dont parlaient la mère de Blaine et la mère de Sebastian étaient de leurs fils et leur proximité, en plus de mentionner les souvenirs d'enfance qu'ils partageaient avec les deux garçons. Kurt se sentait exclu, évidemment, il l'aurait fait, mais il ne le laissait pas transparaître, et il ne l'avait pas non plus mentionné à Blaine. Ce que Kurt a découvert cette semaine qui le dérangeait et le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise, c'était quand la mère de Sebastian lui a mentionné comment Sebastian et Blaine avaient toujours pensé qu'ils se marieraient entre eux; mais comment les situations changent.

La perspective que Blaine et Sebastian soient amis ne le dérangeait pas, mais voyant à quel point ils étaient proches et quelles nouvelles informations il avait découvert à propos de leur amitié, ça soulevait tout un spectre de spéculations dans son esprit. Et si Blaine divorçait? Est-ce qu'il épouserait Sebastian? Me laisserait-il être avec lui parce que nous ne sommes pas compatibles comme il l'est avec Sebastian? Était-il assez bon pour le titre du mari de Blaine Anderson?

C'est ce qui dérangeait Kurt, et pourtant il ne parlait pas à Blaine de ses insécurités, il était seul, il n'avait rien à faire à part penser, il n'était pas sa propre personne, il était juste Kurt Anderson, le mari de Blaine Anderson. Il voulait être plus que ça, il voulait avoir une identité pour lui-même et être toujours le mari de Blaine Anderson.

Le jour où le vol de Blaine devait atterrir Kurt avait préparé tout un tas de plats qu'il savait que Blaine aimerait, il avait choisi ses vêtements préférés à l'ombre de la couleur préférée de Blaine et travaillait jour et nuit pour être parfait pour l'arrivée de son mari. Le père de Blaine était parti pour un court voyage d'affaires à New York et sa mère était chez Sebastian. Alors il avait la maison pour lui tout seul, et une totale intimité pour être proche de Blaine.

Kurt regarda l'horloge, Blaine devait arriver à la maison à 19 heures précises, son vol était à l'heure et a atterri, Kurt avait vérifié le statut du vol, donc il serait là d'une minute à l'autre.

Il a attendu ... 15 minutes se sont écoulées, bientôt tournées à 30 minutes, puis le temps passait et il était 20h30. Aucun signe de Blaine.

Kurt était maintenant anxieux, et alors il décida d'appeler Blaine, qu'est-ce qui le prenait si longtemps?

"Hé, chéri, où es-tu?" demanda Kurt.

" **Hey** **mon amour, je suis désolé mais maman avait pensé qu'envoyer Sebastian pour venir me chercher à l'aéroport serait une bonne idée, et puis il m'a ramené chez lui où ma mère attendait aussi, je leur ai juste dit que je voulais rentrer à la maison, mais maman a insisté pour que je reste et que ce serait impoli de quitter la maison de quelqu'un quand ils ont préparé un repas en ton honneur, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai demandé au chauffeur de venir me chercher, je serai à la maison avant que tu le saches.** " dit Blaine

Kurt ne dit rien en plus et chuchota un rapide ' _D'accord'_ , il termina l'appel et se dirigea vers la salle à manger et souffla les bougies sur la table puis alla directement dans sa chambre pour faire de même, il nettoya les roses qu'il avait faîtes apporté par les servantes, et attrapé la longue tige rose qu'il avait placé sur leur lit et l'a jeté dans la poubelle. Il ne pouvait même pas cacher à quel point il était blessé, Blaine est allé chez Sebastian au lieu de rentrer chez lui en premier. Il se débarrassa des vêtements qu'il portait, y compris une autre des tenues de kilt qu'il savait que Blaine aimait le voir porter et accrocha les vêtements sur le cintre à l'extérieur de son placard, il le posa sur le lit, attrapa son pyjama et commença à se préparé pour aller au lit.

* * *

30 minutes plus tard, il venait de sortir dans son pyjama, fraîchement douché et propre, il alla se coucher. Quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour révéler un Blaine fatigué, tenant sa valise et des douzaines de roses rouges à longue tige dans une main.

"Chéri, je suis à la maison" dit brillamment Blaine quand il vit Kurt, il laissa immédiatement tomber sa valise sur le sol et se précipita vers Kurt en enroulant ses bras autour de lui fermement. Il prit Kurt dans ses bras et le fit tournoyer dans la pièce en disant: "Oh mon dieu, tu m'as tellement manqué et ..." Il s'arrêta net et plaça Kurt sur ses pieds pour le voir sourire à contrecœur, comme s'il forçait d'être heureux, mais Kurt ne pouvait pas le tromper. Et ces yeux rouges et ces joues rouges ne pouvaient pas non plus.

"Kurt, bébé qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda-t-il, prenant les joues de Kurt entre ses mains après avoir posé le bouquet sur le sol.

Kurt sourit et essaya de se ressaisir, il ne voulait pas que Blaine le plaigne, ni qu'il voulait que sa sympathie soit honnête; Il secoua la tête et s'éclaircit la gorge en disant "Ce n'est rien, euh, bienvenue à la maison."

Les yeux de Blaine se rétrécirent et il jeta un coup d'œil autour de la pièce, il remarqua qu'il y avait une quantité excessive de bougies dans toute la pièce qui semblait avoir fraîchement soufflé parce que la cire était encore humide dans certaines d'entre elles. Et puis il remarqua la tenue de kilt qu'il aimait de Kurt dans un cintre sur le lit, il pris un moment et mis deux et deux ensemble avant de dire "Tu as ... Oh merde, je suis le pire mari, merde, je savais tu m'aurais attendu, j'aurais dû prendre un taxi à la maison et ne pas laisser Sebastian me coincer pour aller chez lui."

Kurt soupira et dit "C'est bon"

"Non, c'est pas bon, bébé, je suis tellement désolé, tellement désolé, je voulais rentrer à la maison, crois-moi, je te jure, oh mon dieu." gémit Blaine en couvrant son visage de ses mains, grognant de frustration. Kurt lui sourit tristement et marmonna silencieusement "Ne t'en fais pas, c'est bon."

"Ne fais pas semblant que tu vas bien, je peux voir que tu es fâché, ne me cache pas tes émotions bébé, s'il te plait." insista Blaine, se rapprochant de son mari.

Et il ne pouvait plus le retenir, juste en voyant Blaine, debout là, attendant qu'il réponde, Kurt craqua et se mit à pleurer, il dit "Je suis désolé, j'ai juste ... J'ai tout planifié, j'ai t'ais fait un super dîner, j'ai mis en place la chambre, tu m'as tellement manqué et tu me parles comme une putain de femme de maison en ce moment."

"Non, tu n'as pas le droit d'être en colère contre moi, je suis déjà en colère contre moi-même, viens ici." Blaine ouvrit les bras et Kurt répondit immédiatement en se précipitant dans son étreinte et en pleurant, Blaine enveloppa ses bras Kurt continua à pleurer dans ses bras alors qu'il disait "Tu m'as tellement manqué, Blaine, tellement."

Blaine sentit des larmes couler sur son visage, pas seulement à cause des émotions parce que Kurt lui a manqué mais à cause des pleurs de Kurt, il le faisait toujours pleurer, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire mieux, il ne voulait plus qu'il pleure , il voulait qu'il soit heureux et que les retrouvailles soient parfaites après une semaine loin l'un de l'autre, mais à la place ils étaient là, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre et pleurant. Blaine enfouit son visage dans le cou de Kurt et murmura "Tu m'as manqué aussi, mon dieu, je t'aime tellement."

Après ce qui sembla durer des heures mais ne dura qu'un quart d'heure, ils se calmèrent, du moins Blaine, il se dégagea de l'étreinte et pris le visage de Kurt. Il essuya ses larmes et lui demanda: "Es-tu déçu de moi?"

Les yeux de Kurt s'élargirent et dit "Non!"

Blaine sourit tristement et demanda de nouveau "S'il te plaît, bébé, dis-moi, tu l'est, n'est-ce pas?"

"Un peu, mais ce n'est pas grave, tu es à la maison maintenant," répondit-il en souriant à Blaine.

' _Qu'ai-je fait pour le mériter?_ ' Pensa Blaine, il baissa la tête pour reposer on front contre celui de Kurt, il regarda ces bleus familiers qui lui manquait de voir tous les matins quand il se réveilla dans son lit à côté de son mari; "Tu trouveras dans ton coeur de me pardonner?"

"Je l'ai déjà fait, je comprends que ce n'était pas ta décision, mais tu es là maintenant, juste s'il te plaît, ne pars pas."

"Je ne pourrais pas te quitter même si j'essayais, est-ce que tu as dîné?" demanda Blaine. Kurt secoua la tête en lui disant qu'il attendait qu'il rentre à la maison pour dîner ensemble, ce qui fit encore plus souffrir le cœur de Blaine à cause de sa déception, Kurt était tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer et l'idée de le décevoir n'allait pas avec Blaine. "Viens, allons dîner"

"Mais tu n'as pas déjà mangé?" demanda Kurt.

"Non, j'attendais de revenir vers toi, bébé" dit Blaine, il attrapa la main de Kurt et le conduisit en bas dans la cuisine.

* * *

Kurt s'affaira dans la cuisine pour sortir le repas qu'il avait rangé dans le frigo, et commença à leur donner de la nourriture sur la table à manger de la cuisine, quand ils s'assirent tous les deux pour manger, avant de pouvoir commencer leur dîner, Blaine sortit une enveloppe de papier et la tendit à Kurt.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ça?" Demanda Kurt en regardant l'enveloppe qui lui avait été remise. Blaine plaça son menton sur ses mains jointes et regarda dans les yeux de Kurt avec un doux sourire et dit "Ouvre-la et lis-la à haute voix."

Kurt fronça les sourcils dans la confusion, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'enveloppe, il rit et dit "Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce c'est?"

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel et poussa du coude ses pieds contre le sien, en disant: "Maintenant, où serait la surprise si je te le disais?" Kurt secoua la tête et ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit ce qui semblait être une lettre à l'intérieur, il leva de nouveau la tête vers Blaine, qui lui fit signe de le lire à voix haute, Kurt s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à lire: "Félicitations, M. Anderson, vous avez été accepté à PRISMA Fashion Design School à Los Angeles ..." Kurt fronça les sourcils. demanda Blaine avec confusion "Alors ... Tu retournes à l'université?"

Blaine rit en secouant la tête à Kurt avant de prendre sa main et dit "Non, idiot, pas moi, mais toi ... c'est ta lettre d'acceptation, M. Kurt _**Anderson**_ , j'ai parlé au doyen de PRISMA, et lui ai montré tes précédents dossiers scolaires que j'ai récupéré de nos avocats de famille, et lui ai montré le vieux portfolio que tu avais apporté quand tu as commencé à vivre ici, et après avoir tiré quelques ficelles, le doyen a vu le potentiel en toi et a décidé de t'offrir une place pour le semestre d'automne à venir."

"Blaine c'est, oh mon dieu ... Vraiment? Je vais à l' _université_?!" s'exclama t-il, son sourire si lumineux qu'il ferait honte aux étoiles si elles devaient être comparées avec lui; Kurt se couvrit la bouche de choc et poussa un cri excité avant de se lever de son siège et de se jeter dans les bras de Blaine "Je ne peux pas le croire, Blaine, _je_ vais à l' _université_ , je te jure que tu vas avoir la meilleur nuit de sexe de ta vie ce soir!" Dit Kurt, toujours sur les genoux de Blaine et dans ses bras, essayant de garder les larmes de joie à distance.

"Tu mérites tout ce que le monde doit t'offrir, mon amour." dit Blaine, et se pencha pour embrasser Kurt.

* * *

Après avoir pris le délicieux repas que Kurt lui avait préparé, et admiré le regard rayonnant sur le visage de son mari, il se rendit compte à quel point il était fatigué du vol et maintenant un bain chaud semblait divin, Kurt savait d'une manière ou d'une autre ce qu'il voulait parce que dès que la pensée d'un bain lui traversa l'esprit, Kurt suggéra qu'il devrait en prendre un. Blaine sourit et retourna dans sa chambre, Kurt lui dit d'attendre dehors et de déballer alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de bain pour préparer le bain pour lui. Au moment où Blaine était en train de jeter ses vêtements dans le panier à côté de leur dressing. Kurt lui dit que le bain était prêt, Blaine entra dans la salle de bain, et découvrit que Kurt avait allumé toute la salle de bain dans des bougies parfumées à la lavande, émettant une lueur douce autour de la salle de bain carrelée blanche. "Va dans la baignoire" dit Kurt et embrassa sa joue avant de laisser Blaine seul dans la salle de bain.

Au moment où Blaine s'était installé dans la baignoire et commença à se détendre, Kurt était revenu, vêtu d'une robe de satin bleu, avec deux flûtes et une bouteille de champagne dans les mains. Kurt sourit et lui et se dirigea vers la baignoire, il posa les verres sur la niche du mur de la baignoire et recula. Il savait très bien que les yeux de Blaine étaient sur les siens, et même s'il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire mais Blaine lui avait manqué, et ça incluait qu'il manquait aussi leur intimité. Et donc, indépendamment de la petite réunion précédente à cause de Sebastian, Kurt repoussa cette pensée parce que maintenant, Blaine était là; avec lui et l'attendre. C'était leur petite bulle d'intimité, et il n'allait pas laisser filer, peu importe à quel point la pensée de Sebastian le faisait ressentir et les insécurités. Il s'assurerait que Blaine était le sien et reviendrait toujours à lui.

"Tu ne viens pas me rejoindre?" Demanda Blaine, ses yeux examinant de près le corps de Kurt couvert de façon pécheresse dans le tissu de satin. Kurt lui fit un sourire et dénoua sa robe, la laissant glisser de son épaule dans une flaque d'eau sur le sol. Blaine s'abreuva de la simple présence de voir son mari nu. Kurt devenait de plus en plus confiant au sujet de son corps, et pourquoi ne devrait-il pas? Il était une pièce d'art en porcelaine, attendant juste d'être touché et adoré comme la beauté qu'il est, et la meilleure partie était, personne ne pourrait jamais le toucher ou le voir comme ça, parce que Blaine était l'homme l'ayant vu nu pour la première fois et il avait sa virginité. Il était tout à lui et lui seul pouvait le toucher, le sentir et l'embrasser quand il le voulait.

Kurt entra dans la grande baignoire, il s'agenouilla lentement entre les jambes de Blaine, ses yeux rivés sur ceux de Blaine alors qu'il attrapait les verre et y versa du champagne avant de le donner à Blaine.

Blaine accepta le verre, "Presse tes jambes ensemble pour moi, chéri." lui dit Kurt. Et Blaine était plus qu'heureux d'obéir, il pressa ses cuisses ensemble, afin que Kurt puisse chevaucher ses jambes et s'asseoir sur ses genoux tout en restant face à lui. Les yeux de Kurt suintaient de sensualité, il prit son propre verre et en prit une longue gorgée avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de Blaine et de se masser les épaules. "Alors comment s'est passé ton voyage?"

"Ça allait, des réunions et pas assez de sommeil" Blaine gémit le dernier mot parce qu'il sentait Kurt s'avancer un peu sur ses genoux, pour sentir le sexe de Kurt contre le sien sous l'eau, et dieu sa faisait des choses à Blaine juste en sentant son mari se presser contre lui; Il jura dans sa barbe quand Kurt continua à masser ses épaules et en même temps bouger ses hanches dans un mouvement de bascule lentement "Tu m'as manqué," murmura Blaine, penchant sa tête en arrière et soupirant de plaisir. Kurt sourit et se pencha en avant, déplaçant ses mains de l'épaule de Blaine vers sa poitrine, brossant brièvement ses tétons, rendant Blaine complètement dur sous l'eau. Il pressa sa poitrine contre Blaine, ses mains s'aventurant maintenant sous l'eau pour se reposer sur le côté des cuisses de Blaine. Il massa son bassin et pressa ses lèvres contre la peau humide du cou de Blaine.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué, chéri, tous les soirs, c'était si seul sans toi"

"Continue?" murmura Blaine et fit claquer ses hanches pour rouler contre l'érection de Kurt, "J'était tellement seul au lit sans toi mon amour, et ça m'a manqué de ne pas pouvoir me réveiller à côté de toi, chaud, nu, tous les jours"

"Putain" Blaine jura quand il bougea une main pour s'enrouler autour de son érection, Kurt roula ses hanches sur les genoux de Blaine pour faire bonne mesure, et lui murmura à l'oreille "Ça m'a manqué de ne pas t'avoir en moi, est-ce que tu me veux?"

"Je te veux tellement, bébé tu n'as aucune idée à quel point." dit Blaine, il posa son verre et attrapa Kurt par ses cuisses et le poussa vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce que Kurt soit penché de l'autre côté de la baignoire avec son mari le dominant, Blaine baissa la tête et commença à mordre et à lécher son cou, il écarta les deux jambes de Kurt pour pouvoir s'installer entre elle et Kurt enroula ses jambes autour de son corps. "Et si on arrêtait ce bain ici, on continue dans la douche?

Kurt acquiesça frénétiquement et haleta un "Oui."

Il laissa Blaine le malmener et le forcer à entrer dans la cabine de douche, tournant l'eau fumante, il fut claqué contre le mur de la douche, et repris par Blaine; il laissa son mari le préparer rapidement avec l'eau qui coulait sur leurs corps avant que Blaine ne se positionne pour entrer dans Kurt; "Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que j'aime à quel point que tu sois confiant et sexy avec ton corps? J'aime qu'il n'y est que moi qui puisse _te prendre comme ça, te baiser comme ça_. Tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi." grogna Blaine dans son oreille en pénétrant lentement son mari, faisant se cambrer Kurt contre le carrelage et agripper la plate-forme latérale du mur de verre de la cabine de douche. "Putain, seulement à toi Blaine."

La perspective d'être la seule personne à faire ça avec Kurt le rendait fou, ce bel homme était le sien pour toujours, et il aimait le savoir, et surtout aimait le rappeler à Kurt. Kurt, d'un autre côté, était devenu très à l'aise avec Blaine, si vous lui aviez demandé des mois s'il voulait commencer à avoir des relations sexuelles, il rirait au nez, mais ici, maintenant, avec Blaine à l'intérieur de lui; il n'avait jamais aimé un homme autant qu'il aimait Blaine, et il était prêt à laisser Blaine le prendre et tout expérimenter avec lui.

Après qu'ils avaient tous deux atteint leur apogée après une longue séance d'amour sous la douche, ils se séchaient et firent l'amour une fois de plus dans le lit sous les draps. Ce n'est qu'à 2 heures du matin tard qu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour se reposer. Blaine s'étendit sur le dos avec Kurt qui se reposait sur lui après s'être fatigué à chevaucher Blaine, qui était encore à l'intérieur de lui après qu'ils soient tous les deux venus. Kurt leva la tête d'où il reposait sur la poitrine moite de Blaine et se redressa. Il se percha sur ses coudes et passa une main dans les boucles moites de Blaine. Les yeux de Blaine scintillaient dans la lumière de la lune qui coulait à travers la fenêtre,

"Je t'aime tellement" murmura Kurt à Blaine comme si c'était un précieux secret à partager.

"Je t'aime aussi mon amour, et je t'aimerais toujours." dit Blaine en retour, et ferma les yeux, s'endormant dans une paisible nuit de sommeil dans l'étreinte de son mari.


	13. Chapitre 12: Pas de mise à jour

Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs

désolé de ne pas voir publié de nouveau(x) chapitre(s)

Mais je vais bientôt me remettre au boulot et vous donnerai de nouveaux chapitres bientôt.

Je vais essayer de publié aujourd'hui mais je ne fait pas de promesses


End file.
